¿Por qué tenías que encontrarla tu?
by Favila Thyferra
Summary: FINALIZADO!Un día Ginny encuentra una carta de amor... escrita por un misterioso joven. ¿Podrá averiguar quien es? ¿Podrá él recuperar su carta? DG
1. Default Chapter

Ese día, Ginny iba apresurada a la clase de pociones cuando se encontró con un pergamino. Pensando que sería algún trabajo perdido se lo guardó en la mochila y después de las clases lo abrió, encontrándose con una extraña carta....

"No puedo amarte, pero tú no lo sabes. Te escribo en cartas que nunca te llegarán porque, según tú y todo el colegio, no tengo corazón. Y quizás sea cierto. No lo tengo porque la primera vez que me miraste a los ojos decidiste arrebatármelo, y ahora vago sin él, esclavo de tu sombra y de tus designios. Representas casi todo lo que me enseñaron a odiar y odiaba hasta que te conocí, hasta que atesoré una sonrisa robada de aquel al que amas y la guardé para mí. No sabes lo que me duele saber que él es tu elegido. Que nadie podrá ocupar su lugar en tu cabeza y en tu corazón, por mucho que el mío ya sólo lata por ti. ¿Qué pierdo queriéndote? Lo pierdo todo: Mi vida, mis costumbres, mis ideas y mi razón. Ya no existo desde aquel día en que miré y vi a una joven más allá de su apellido, más allá de su posición. Una parte de mí me odia por escribir esto y otra parte clama por decírtelo. ¿Qué gano queriéndote? Una mirada despreciativa, una palabra por educación, sonrisas que me veo obligado a robar. No me quieres, lo sé. Y yo tampoco reconocería abiertamente que te quiero. Todavía tengo orgullo y es lo último que me queda. Orgullo para callarme lo que siento. Orgullo para quemar esta carta y mandarla al olvido...."

Ginny la leyó una y otra vez, preguntándose por qué la había encontrado si supuestamente su destino era acabar en el fuego. ¿De quién sería la carta? ¿A quién iba dirigida?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

MIERDA!!!!!! ¿Dónde habría metido la endemoniada carta? Todavía no la había arrojado al fuego, así que en algún lado debía de estar.... ¿¿Y si se le había caído?? Por Merlín, que no la haya cogido nadie... aunque la escribiese en una letra diferente a la suya y en pergaminos que no tuvieran el sello Malfoy, cualquier podría atar cabos y descubrir que el autor de la carta había sido el.... Tenía que encontrarla.

Se había recorrido casi todos los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando la estúpida carta. Estaba buscando pro el último pasillo, el de pociones, cuando se topo con una muchacha pelirroja..... la destinataria de su carta...

- Weasley, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que por esto podría quitarte puntos....- Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía ser sarcástico con ella, al menos, no mucho....

- ¿Sabes Malfoy? Todavía no ha sonado el reloj, y estoy en mi derecho de caminar por donde quiera, ahora, si no te importa....- Se apartó del camino, con tan mala suerte que se tropezó, y la carpeta con las cosas que llevaba se abrió, dejando al descubierto una carta..... Que Draco reconoció enseguida. Era su carta. Ella se levantó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, recogió sus cosas y se marchó, sin volver la vista ni una sola vez.....

El joven slytherin se quedó ahí sin reaccionar.... más pálido que de costumbre y con una mueca extraña. Cuando reaccionó, dio un puñetazo a la pared y gritó. ¿¿Por qué, de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que tenerlo precisamente ELLA??


	2. ¿Amigos?

**No puedo evitarlo.... Zaragoza para la expo 2008!!!!!!!!!**

Luna se acercó apresuradamente a la mesa donde desayunaban tranquilamente la mayoría de los Gryffindors y susurró algo en el oído de Ginny... Hermione, que se encontraba al lado de la joven pelirroja dejó de escuchar a los chicos hablar de la próxima temporada de Quidditch y prestó oídos a la conversación....

- Espera, espera, espera Luna. A ver si me he enterado. Te ha dicho Samantha que ha dicho Katie, que se lo dijo Hannah, que se lo oyó susurrar a Parkinson que estaba hablando con .... me he perdido.....

- Bueno, la lista no importa, lo que importa es que el misterioso autor de la carta la está buscando y quiere recuperarla a toda costa. Parkinson le dijo a Zabinni que si recuperaba la carta o la veía, la mandase por correo....

- ¿Sin nombre y destinatario?

- Samantha sólo me ha dicho que si la persona que posee la carta va a la lechucería, podrá avisar al autor. Todos los demás se encontrarán dando un paseo por un lugar lleno de múltiples lechuzas... ¡¡¡ Puedes contactar con el!!! Quizás sea algún chico guapo...

- Que está completamente enamorado de otra. Luna, sólo le voy a ofrecer mi amistad, no me voy a lanzar a sus brazos sólo por que su carta haya sido....- Ya para sí misma, casi en susurro completó la frase-... preciosa..

- Hermione, tu que opinas?- Luna sonrió exageradamente a una sobresaltada Hermione que se había olvidado de disimular que estaba escuchando.

- Ginny, tengo una idea.- Contestó esta - ¿Puedo ver la carta?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- A esta hora, se habrá enterado todo Hogwarts, ¿no?

- Sí, Draco – Contestó Vincent Crabbe, alegre de haber superado a Goyle en algo.

- Entonces.... Obliviate!!!!- Draco apuntó sin ningún reparo a Crabbe que después de unos momentos de confusión, se volvió hacia él y preguntó.

- Perdona, no te prestaba atención, ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

- Tenías hambre, pero tendrás que ir al comedor tu solo, yo no tengo ganas de moverme de aquí.

Crabbe sonrió. Sí, era eso, se le había olvidado cenar. Sin despedirse siquiera, se marchó corriendo al gran comedor pensando sólo en un enorme pastel de chocolate....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione estuvo mirando largo tiempo la carta. Primero la leyó, y una lágrima de emoción se escapó por sus ojos, pero luego volvió a la tarea de identificar la letra...

- Está modificada a propósito. Es alguien que no quiere ser reconocido, lo demuestran las diferentes "s" y "b" que hay en la carta. Unas están hechas con una caligrafía perfecta mientras que otras intentan.... no sé, intentan parecer otra persona...... pero todo está escrito del mismo puño y letra. De todos los trabajos que he tenido que corregir como perfecta no hay ninguno que tenga esta letra, con lo cual deja a más de la mitad de Gryffindor, todo Ravenclaw, un cuarto de Huffelpuff y a Millicent Bulstrode de Slytherin fuera de nuestra lista. – Al ver las caras de impresión de las chicas, explicó.- Bueno, quizás sea de alguna chica, por eso su amor es prohibido, porque la chica a la que ama es heterosexual y no puede decírselo....

- Hermione, habla de amor prohibido, la persona a la que se dirige le o la odia. – Objetó Ginny, señalando uno de los párrafos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó Luna.

La pregunta quedó contestada cuando una sonriente Ginny sacó un cuaderno muggle de anillas y un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir. Cuando acabó, se despidió de las chicas y se fue a la lechucería. Al llegar, una lechuza negra se posó elegantemente delante de ella y estiró una pata. La pelirroja al principio dudó un poco, pero un asentimiento por parte de la lechuza la acabó por convencer. Cuando la lechuza se echó a volar Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro...la suerte estaba echada.

Después de todo, quizás podrían ser amigos, podrían compartir experiencias y ella podría ayudarle. Siempre había querido ayudar a los demás, y de hecho, mucha gente en Hogwarts acudía a ella siempre que necesitaban ayuda. ¿Por qué no él? ¿Por qué...._miró hacia delante y en su pensamiento se formó otra pregunta..._ ¿Por qué siempre se encontraba con Malfoy en momentos inoportunos?.... instintivamente miró la hora. No necesitó ni siquiera observar las manillas, pues el gran reloj de Hogwarts comenzó a replicar con sus campanadas, que anunciaban un castigo para Ginny.... pues justo era la hora. Observó el rostro del joven Malfoy. Impasible y con una sonrisa cínica escuchó las tres primeras campanadas. Luego, como si no fuera con él la cosa, dijo:

- Después de todo, aunque sea un slytherin y tú una Gryffindor- Mencionado Gryffindor con el más absoluto desprecio- Soy justo. – Se apartó del camino y con voz neutra puntualizó- Tienes ahora mismo cuatro campanadas para llegar al territorio Gryffindor y meterte en tu sala común. Si te pillo cuando las campanadas hayan sondado completamente tendrás el peor castigo de tooda la historia de Hogwarts.

Ginny no esperó más y salió corriendo, preguntándose entre pasillo y pasillo qué diantres había pasado con Malfoy.... cuando la última campanada dejó de escucharse, la joven se encontraba delante del retrato de la dama Gorda.....y la lechuza había llegado hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba Draco. Éste observó con cierto desagrado el papel muggle arrancado del cuaderno, pero lo abrió con cuidado, preguntándose qué le habría escrito la pelirroja....

"Emmm.... Hola... Soy una chica que encontró por casualidad la carta que habías escrito. Es realmente preciosa, y sospecho que todas las demás fueron también así de especiales... la verdad es que me gustaría ayudarte a conocer a esa chica que te gusta tanto y a acercarte a ella. Me gustaría darte la oportunidad de que ella se fijase en ti, y se diese cuenta que puedes ser algo más que su "enemigo" como escribes. Te ofrezco mi amistad sincera y mi ayuda, pues aunque parezca mentira, te comprendo. Yo también me siento mal cuando el chico que me gusta aparece con otra y a mí ni me ve....

Espero que no te importe que me quede con la carta. La he firmado con mi nombre y mi apellido para que nadie sospeche nada, y la he guardado en un sitio seguro. No estoy segura de devolvértela, porque me parece un destino horrible acabar en el fuego con lo bonita que es. Bueno, para contestarme, busca a la lechuza más pequeña, llamada Pig, y pidele que entregue la carta a "nocturna"..... y.... y eso es todo..... que... bueno, como habrás comprobado, yo no tengo capacidad para expresarme.... y ahora tengo problemas incluso para despedirme.... quizás con un "hasta pronto" cargado de esperanza....."

- Así que Ginny quiere ser mi amiga....

**Woooooooolas!!!!! ¿Os ha gustado? Pues ya sabeis!!!!**

Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero era la última semana y los exámenes nos agobian a todos.... ¿Verdad? Weeeeno, contestando a esos peazo reviews!!! (19, dios mío!!!!! Jamás pensé que tendría 19 por sólo un capítulo!!!!)

**Luthien: **Ya ves como Draco intenta recuperarla.... la pregunta es.... ¿Lo conseguirá de esta forma? Gracias por tu Review!!! Espero verte pronto!!! ¿Sabes que una de mis amigas antes siempre llevaba ese nick? Si te gusta Esdla te puedo dar su grupo de msn, es muy grande y al verdad es que para los amantes del señor de los anillos esta genial, pero como a mí no me gusta mucho....

**Ladyvega:** Wooolas!!! ¿Has recibido mi felicitación de navidad? Si no... mira bien tu correo.... xD. Bufa, la verdad es que no sabía como iba a salir este capítulo.... pensaba alargarlo un poco más, pero creo que así también queda bien. Yo si alargo las cosas las estropeo....

**Lucre:** ¡¡¡¡Me encantan los dulces!!!! Ñam, Ñam..... gracias... la verdad es que a mi me suelen decir a veces que soy una cursi redomada, y tampoco era plan hacer de Draco una copia de mí....¡¡Me alegro de que te gustase!!

**Azazel-Black**: Hoooolas!!! Gracias por tu review!!! La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasarme por los fics, pero he leído los títulos y la verdad es que algunos ya los había leído. Nooo te preocupes, les pegaré un repasón a ver que tienes guardado en "tu cajón de las ideas" dew!!!

**Ginny-Forever:** ¿Sabes que he estado "viajando por ahí" y tu apareces por todos los lados? Quiero decir, mandando reviews. La verdad es que me hace gracia, debemos de tener los mismos gustos...¿Por qué no te arriesgas e intentas hacer un fic? De seguroq ue te salen un montón de seguidoras!!!!

**Stephany Weasley**: Bienvenida miembro de la familia Weasley número nueve!!!! Yo es que siempre cuento a Harry ya como el octavo miembro, no puedo evitarlo. En fin, gracias por tu review!!!

**Pilika-Last Hope:** Eso me suena a "Star Wars: The last hope" es que yo soy muy fan de star wars, no puedo remediarlo, y cuando he visto tu nick..... Weeeno, yo ya la toy continuando, a ver si te veo entonces por aquí, ayudando con los rumores de "Pansy me ha dicho que le ha dicho Crabbe que hay una carta...." xD

**Niniel204**: No es un one-shot, no te preocupes. ¿Penita por Malfoy? Tiene LA OPORTUNIDAD DE SU VIDA. El problema reside en si es capaz de verla, de afrontar las consecuencias y de superar determinadas barreras.... xD ¿Lo conseguirá? Lee y averigualo!

**Eowin Potter:** Enga, más fans de Esdla!!! Y luego dicen que no nos gusta leer.... Gracias por tu review!!! Siento decirte que yo odio a muerte los h/hr, para mí Hermione es sagrada y va con Ron, peeero soy muy muy tolerante y al igual que me da lo mismo que Ginny acabe con Draco o con Harry (aunque tiendo hacia este último), mientras sea feliz.... soporto que Hermione...bueno, tu ya me entiendes. xD

**Cristal-dono:** Wola-dola!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi carta, yo te agradezco mucho ese review que me has dejado, ya sabes que un trocito de este capítulo va dedicado a tí.

**Rosy: **Nooo, a Draco lo que le gusta es ir dejando sus cartas por ahí para ver si alguien se da cuenta de quien las escribe, manda una carta a su papi y su papi lo encierra de por vida en algún lugar alejado de las cabelleras pelirrojas resplandecientes.... Está como loco pro recuperarla, aunque claro, el hecho de que la haya recibido Ginny.... ¿Es el destino? Nooo, Soy yo, que me apetece escribir un rato xD.

**YukiMalfoy:** Si weno, quería probar a ver si Draco podía escribir algo romántico sin perder su toque... no sé si lo voy a conseguir, pero por intentarlo, que no quede.

**Gin W Black**: Gracias por tu review!!! La verdad es que esta semana me he retrasado, aunque no creo que tarde más de dos semanas en subir algún capítulo.

**Mony Weasley**: Si, yo todavía sigo esperando al chico que sea capaz de escribir algo así y que no sea copiado. Al menos a los que yo conozco, no les veo con los dedos de frente suficientes como para hacer algo así.... en fin, se lo pediremos a lso reyes magos, ¿vale? XD

**Joice Malfoy**: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Quizás es un poco corto, pero es que la carta que contesta Dracola quería poner en el siguiente, que lo subiré la próxima semana.....

**Luciana**: Weeeno, aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, si a veces la casualidad ahce cosas muy muy raras.... jejejejejej xD.

**Romy:** Las faltas de ortografía se curan leyendo libros.... a veces mis padres me echan la bronca porque toy aquí leyendo fics (ellos no saben de que son) y tienen un montón de faltas de ortografía. Por eso, yo intento no poner faltas, para que así la gente además de leer mi fic, vayan recordando como se usa la v y la b.... en fin, por eso no te preocupes. Me alegro que te guste mi fic!!!

**Anzu**: Si, sigue, pero espero que no mucho. Quiero que sea cortito, pero de ahí a lo que salga....ya ves que continuar, continúo.... eeen fin, espero verte pronto!!!!!

**Lolit**: Gracias, la verdad es que me ha sorprendido que la carta de Draco tuviera tanto éxito, y aquí tienes lo que esperabas. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!


	3. Quizás si

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. En el fondo, quería ver a esa negra lechuza aparecer en su habitación y con ligeros picotazos indicarle que tenía algo para ella. Lo deseaba tanto que cuando la vio aparecer pensó que aún estaba soñando. Abrió la ventana incluso antes de que la lechuza se posase en el alféizar, pues no quería despertar a sus compañeras. Recogió con cuidado el pergamino, enrollado con un lazo y dejó a la lechuza marcharse. Al parecer, el "misterioso escritor" sabía quien era ella y no había querido utilizar la lechuza de su hermano..... se sentó asimilando el hecho de que ella no era desconocida para él, y una excitación se apoderó de ella. El la conocía!!!! Aunque, si el la conocía, ella también podría conocerle a el, con lo cual, no habría que estar jugando a falsos nombres y cartas escondidas. Sólo si Harry pudiera fijarse en ella y decirle esas cosas tan bonitas.... Se sobresaltó cuando una de sus compañeras se movió en su colchón, haciendo un ruido que destrozaba el silencio de la habitación. Eso era lo bueno de las chicas, que no roncaban, no como sus hermanos....

Se metió en su cama y corrió las cortinas, murmuró un "lumos" para poder ver y dejando la varita con cuidado, comenzó a desenrollar el pergamino, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

" _Querida compañera nocturna:_

_Sospecho que mi carta no podría haber caído en mejores manos y espero que, al guardarla tú, disfrute de un destino que de otro modo hubiera sido arder en el fuego de una sala común cualquiera. Discúlpame por no presentarme, así como por no decirte a quien deseo ardientemente, pues casi ni yo mismo soy capaz de reconocerlo. Me encierro en una habitación cualquiera e intento expresarme, decir lo que siento, y después de horas interminables, dando vueltas por la habitación y murmurando sonidos que nunca llegan a formar palabras, me doy cuenta que nunca podré liberarme si no es por carta. Sólo tú, amiga mía, pues me has ofrecido tu amistad y yo la acepto encantado, conoces mi secreto. Y deberás callarlo incluso más que yo. Yo, que he decidido eludir mi destino sólo porque se me ha ofrecido un futuro en el que quizá pueda verla.... yo, que cada vez que me cruzo en su camino, desfallezco y muero por no tenerla en mis brazos... Ella está enamorada de otro, lo ha confirmado, y yo solo puedo quedarme callado, gritando en silencio que yo la haría más feliz que ese desgraciado.... que ni siquiera la ve. Y noto como ella sufre en silencio por ser superada por otras chicas que ni se acercan a su talento y virtud. Y sigo amándola más por ello. Cuanto más ella intenta alcanzar al chico con el que sueña, más me desespero yo por no tenerla. Si ella levantase sólo un poco la mirada y se atreviese a traspasar mi coraza, podría morir feliz por saber que existo en su vida. Por eso, cuando he leído tu carta, me ha enfurecido el hecho de que vayas detrás de un chico que no te hace ni caso. Quizás, y sólo quizás si levantas un poco la mirada y atraviesas los colores que son tu vida, descubras a un chico parecido a mí que te espera en las sombras a que acabes con tu sueño de niña._

_Mientras, yo solo puedo decirte gracias._

_Fdo: El cazador de sueños imposibles."_

**¿Os ha gustado?** Es que no me queda mucho tiempo ahora, además, prefiero dejarlo así, para que disfrutéis vosotras también pensando que os han enviado esta carta...... si os ha gustado aunque solo sea un poquitín, hacédmelo saber mandándome un simple review!!!!!

**Ginny-Forever**: Si, he de reconocer que eres muy buena lectora, diaria y rápida, además flexible, porque te veo por todos los lados .... xD, pero oye, el día que tengas una derrapada "Harrypotteriana", me avisas, que estaré allí para leerla!!!!

**Ladyvega:** Feliz año nuevo!!!! Ya te lo felicité, pero bueno, no ta mal repetir de vez en cuando... ya sabes, nuestro Draco en el fondo, es justo y noble. En Slytherin también puede haber buenos partidos!!!! XD

**Niniel204**: Los dos tienen una suertaza... a ver, cuando encuentras a un chico que te escriba cartas así....y encima, las cartas sean absolutamente para ti..... pues.... como que la que tenga uno que sepa que es una suertuda!!!! Yo por mi parte, seguiré esperando....

**Pilika-Lasthope:** Dios mio!!!! Si que lo han leído conciencias!!!! Deberías estar orgullosa, no todas hacen lo que una les pide.... Me alegro de que te gustara, y espero que este cap. También!!!!

**Luthien**: Bien, ahí va, espero que te guste . Mientras te das un paseo por la web, dejame un review diciéndome si te ha gustado o no, vale???

**a-grench:** espero que no te haya parecido muy larga la espera, aquí tienes la continuación!!!! Bye!!!!

**Cristal-dono:** Me alegro de verte por aquí!!!! Gracias por tu review, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Si tienes alguna idea, ya sabes.... estoy disponible las 24 horas del día con un solo review!!!

**Lolit**: Weeee, eeste también es corto, siento defraudarte, pero si escribo más, se estropea, que yo alargando soy muy muy mala.... y eso que la carta ya es larga de por si! De todas formas, espero tu opinión de este cap. Eh???? Besos!!!!

**Azazel Black**: Dramática hasta la saciedad. Aunque solo sea por mi, HAZ UN FIC EN EL QUE ACABEN JUNTOOOOOOOS!!!!! Y si no, con que continúes el que te pedí me conformo.....

**Moni-Weasley:** Oppps, es que toy acostumbrada a llamar a una amiga de clase así, y los escribimos con y.... en fin, te espero en el próximo cap!!!!

**Lucka**: ¿Eres capaz de entenderlo todo? A mi me gustaría mucho, si puedes traducir mi fic al Portugués, yo intenté escribir uno en alemán, pero me cuesta muuuucho. A mí no me importa, y así, conozco las opiniones de gente de otros países!!!


	4. Un partido movidito

Dedicado a Azazel Black, la niña que no quiere marcharse de nunca jamás...

Al oír a sus compañeras prepararse para bajar a desayunar se despertó, y descubrió que se había quedado dormida leyendo la carta que le había mandado "el cazador de sueños imposibles". Guardándola bien entre sus apuntes de runas mágicas y los que Hermione le había prestado sobre Historia de la Magia, se dispuso a bajar, con una sonrisa inmensa en la cara. Al llegar a la sala común, se encontró con una Hermione impaciente pro saber lo sucedido, y se marchó con ella mientras fingía ignorar olímpicamente como Harry estaba hablando con Parvati, su nueva "chica de la semana". Al parecer, Harry se había convertido en el sex-simbol de Hogwarts, seguido muy de cerca por Draco Malfoy, que llevaba justamente una carrera opuesta a el. Mientras Harry había dejado de lado sus miedos y había entablado conversaciones (y relaciones) con chicas de todas las casas y de casi todos los cursos, hacía ya tiempo que nadie veía al príncipe de Slytherin con alguna chica que no fuese Pansy Parkinson, y todo el mundo sabía que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad con el rubio de Slytherin. Ron había decidido bajar ya al comedor, pues Hermione se había empeñado en esperarla, y Harry estaba más metido en otros asuntos... Ginny dejó de pensar en Harry cuando comenzó a detallar a Hermione lo que había sucedido con la carta, que ya se sabía de memoria, y cómo el "misterioso escritor" había tocado su tema...

No sé... yo creo que él en realidad te observa más de lo que parece... "atravesar los colores de tu vida" Puede que tenga doble significado, es... como una intuición.- Respondió Hermione, mientras se sentaba a la mesa al lado de Ron, cambiando radicalmente de tema.- ¿Qué tal llevais el partido, Ron? Va a ser muy difícil, he oído que Slytherin ha mejorado muchísimo.

Que va – Contestó Ron, algo asombrado por el hecho de que Hermione le estuviera hablando de deportes, de Quidditch...- Harry volverá a coger la Snitch como siempre y por mi parte pienso ponérselo duro a esos idiotas... ¿ Y tú Ginny, estás preparada para triunfar como cazadora?- Preguntó su hermano, sacando a relucir el orgullo Weasley.

Ginny se acordó de las pruebas que había hecho para Quidditch. Ya que no podía ser buscadora, puesto que siempre había soñado, se preparó a conciencia para suplir una de las plazas libres de cazadora, que ahora ocupaba junto con una de sus compañeras de cuarto y con John, su compañero en casi todas las asignaturas. John había intentado por todos los medios quedar para bateador, pero al ocupar el puesto unos chicos de tercero, se había conformado con ser cazador, y su técnica era de las mejores. Se había olvidado por completo del partido de por la tarde, después de las clases, porque se había pasado toda la semana estudiando e intentando averiguar algo más sobre su nuevo amigo. Sonrió a su hermano con una de las sonrisas patentadas Weasley y siguió comiendo, sin contestarle. Ron ya sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, un "les destrozaremos" que lo tranquilizó, y siguieron desayunando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bienvenidos al tercer partido de la temporada, primero para Gryffindor y segundo para slytherin, que ya lleva 240 puntos de su aplastante victoria contra Ravenclaw... ¿Podrá el equipo de los leones superar el marcador y llevar a su casa a la victoria¡¡¡Hoy vamos a verlo!- Jimmy Clewnton, de Hufflepuff comentaba el partido, mientras los equipos se preparaban para salir al campo. Ginny había llegado un poco tarde a la explicación de la táctica porque se había encontrado al odioso rubio y a sus amigotes riéndose por la futura derrota de Gryffindor. Se maldecía a si misma por haber caído en el juego y haber empujado a Malfoy, soltándole un par de lindezas que lo habían dejado estático, pero sin hacer perder su sonrisa Malfoy. Éste, en contestación, se había acercado a ella, y le había susurrado al oído "Esta vez, ni tu adorado Pottercillo te va a salvar de esta... después de todo, he oído que está con la Patil, no? Qué bajos caen algunos..." y se había marchado sin insultarla ni una sola vez. Cuando se acercó con los demás en la parrilla de salida de escobas, notó una molestia en la pierna derecha, a la altura de la cadera. Se miró en los bolsillos y encontró una caja negra pequeña, que abrió rápidamente para ver que tenía una tarjeta y otra caja más pequeña dentro. La tarjeta decía "Suerte" y estaba escrita con una caligrafía que reconoció al instante... "El misterioso escritor" Se dijo, y guardó rápidamente la caja, tendría que esperar.

¡Y aquí llega el equipo de Gryffindor! A la cabeza, Ronald Weasley, seguido de Amanta Samuels, John Heifeld y Virginia Weasley! Y aquí llegan los nuevos bateadores de Gryffindor, Mat y Hayden, y por último el gran buscador de toda la temporada pasada... HARRY POTTER!- Los aplausos resonaron por todo el recinto,porque a pesar de que el tiempo se había estropeado desde por la mañana y parecía a punto de llover, las gradas estaban llenas. Ginny, con el dorsal numero 4, observó a los del equipo contrario, que ya habían salido y ocupado sus puestos para comenzar el partido. Se asombró cuando descubrió que Malfoy la estaba mirando, y no precisamente con una cara de "vas a perder, pobretona".

No se molestó en mirarle más, la profesora Hooch ya había sacado la Quaffle y John la había cogido. Ella se adelantó unos metros preparándose para recibir el pase, y esquivó una Bludger que había ido como loca a por ella. John no se hizo de rogar y realizó un pase limpio, que los cazadores de Slytherin no pudieron evitar. Ginny llevaba la Quaffle y se encargó de anotar el primer punto para Gryffindor, aprovechando un descuido del portero ante una Bludger y metiéndole la pelota por el aro más bajo. Siguieron otros puntos, algunos parados por Ron y otros que no pudo parar. Llevaban alrededor de media hora jugando, con 60 puntos a favor de Gryffindor y 40 a favor de Slytherin, cuando unos gritos la despertaron de su concentración en el partido.

Estaban siendo atacados.

Los alumnos de las gradas huían bajo la supervisión de algunos profesores, que intentaban defenderse de los ataques producidos desde el aire. Ginny pudo observar como un dragón se centraba en ella y se dedicaba a perseguirla. Rápidamente salió de la zona del partido internándose en el bosque prohibido, sirviéndose de su velocidad y pequeña estatura, comparada con la del dragón. A pesar de que se sabía todos los dragones de memoria, no pudo distinguir al que la perseguía, y la verdad es que era una cuestión que tenía que resolver más tarde.

Una llamarada le alcanzó la parte de atrás de su escoba y viró intentando mantener el control. La escoba se quemaba por momentos, perdiendo velocidad, y Ginny observó como el castillo de Hogwarts estaba delante de ella, pero demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo en ese estado. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, se puso de pie en la escoba, evitando una nueva llamarada del dragón ye intentó alcanzar una de las tarimas flotantes que utilizaban a veces en defensa contra las artes oscuras, que la profesora había dejado por ahí colgando por si servían para otra ocasión. Divisó una a lo lejos que le serviría de perlas, y rápidamente se quitó la capa de Gryffindor. Sabía que antes que cualquier cosa, el dragón iría siempre a los colores vivos, y solo esperaba que la túnica fuese lo bastante colorida como para que nos e atreviese a seguir a su pelirroja cabellera. Con esfuerzo, ató una de las mangas a un saliente de la escoba y esperó. Al pasar por encima de la tarima flotante, se tiró sobre ella dejando que la escoba siquiera su rumbo, y vio como el dragón se alejaba persiguiendo a una escoba en llamas y a su túnica de Quidditch nueva.

Suspiró, terriblemente cansada, mientras notaba como estaba empezando a llover. La tarima flotante quedaba muy lejos de cualquier puesto seguro del colegio, pero al menos no tenía dragones a la vista. Observó, cansada, como el estadio de Quidditch había sufrido daños en las torres pertenecientes a los símbolos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Y se alegró de que sólo hubiesen sido dragones... ¿pero quien los había mandado por aquí? No recordaba que su hermano dijera nada sobre las costumbres emigratorias de los dragones, y estaba segura que ellos no habrían venido si no hubiesen sido obligados. La lluvia había empezado a caer a mares, y notaba mucho frío sin su túnica de Quidditch. Si no notaban su ausencia pronto, se quedaría congelada allí mismo. Se acurrucó en la tarima y notó como el frío le entraba en los huesos. Reprimió un estornudo y comenzó a tiritar...

Estaba a punto de quedarse en un estado entre el sueño y la consciencia cuando un ruido como de escoba la despertó. No se fijó en quién era, sólo vió que aún llevaba el uniforme de Quidditch, y también se había quitado la túnica, puesto que solo veía algo blanco. Sintió como la ponía suavemente en una escoba y luego el aire y la lluvia golpeando contra una parte de su cabeza, la que no estaba protegiendo quien la hubiera visto en la plataforma. A pesar de la fiebre que sentía que le estaba apareciendo, pudo oler la colonia que usaba esa persona, mezclada con el sudor y con la lluvia, y por un momento, pensó, y dijo en un susurro audible...

Harry...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Siiiii, lo seeeeee, he tardado años en actualizar, y lo peor es que lo podía haber hecho antes... pero he perdido el tiempo en otras cosas y no lo he podido utilizar para esto... espero que al menos os haya gustado!

Lucka: Woooola! Me alegro de volverte a ver, espero que no haya tardado mucho en actualizar, ya nos veremos, y gracias por seguir traduciendo mi fic!

Niniel204: Gracias por tu review! En las cartas intento esmerarme, aunque no parezca un Draco muy... al estilo Draco. Me alegro de que te haya gustado!

Stehany Weasley: Espero que te guste este capítulo, y lo continúes leyendo, gracias por tu review!

a-grench: Weeno, ya ves que he tardado en actualizar, pero espero que haya merecido la pena la espera... si no, ya sabes, tomatazos también puedo recibir!

Pilika-Lasthope: La ultima esperanza de la galaxia... siempre me acuerdo de ti, mira por donde... xD Lo del cazador de sueños imposibles viene de un relato mio, el "cazador de palabras" y quería ponerlo de alguna forma en el fic. Gracias por esperar!

Isabella Riddle: Pues... la verdad es que no se sabrá cuando Ginny descubrirá que es Draco... no tengo ni la menor idea, y eso que yo soy la escritora! Depende de cómo me de... ojala yo supiera la respuesta!

Fiosol: Gracias! Las cartas siempre han sido lo mío, lo demás... la verdad es que creo que no, pero tu review me ha animado mucho, Gracias por leerme!

Moni Weasley: La que se escribe con i latina, que ya no me olvido xD... no se si este capítulo te habrá sabido largo o corto, pero yo no me veo capaz de escribirlos muchos mas largos... besos!

Luthien: Aix, si me lo pedís así, tendré que intentar escribir más, pero es que lo intento y se estropean! Y luego aparece Draco muerto, Ginny bailando la samba... no se, por si acaso no me arriesgo escribiendo capítulos largos a no ser que sea necesario...

Ginny-ForEver: Ya ves, a pesar de que lo intento, no actualizo antes... me temo que tendrás que conformar con saber de mi mas o menos así, porque dentro de anda me voy todo un mes por ahí, y cuando vuelva tendré tantas cosas pendientes que no se si podré subir capítulos a mis fics...besitos!

Ladyvega: Dejame adivinar, las ultimas cartas que recibiste fueron de tu banco... si es que es lo que pasa, que sólo los bancos se acuerdan de nosotros, y encima para mal! Pues a ver si tienes suerte y hay algún chico especial que te mande una carta parecida a esta...

Azazel Black: Al principio y al final, abriendo y cerrando capítulos, xD. No, no te lo imaginabas, de hecho, no se por qué, pero me di cuenta de lo de los colores después de haber escrito la carta... ya sabes como soy! En fin, a saber cuando actualizo esto otra vez, que dentro de nada me voy para Malta y luego a Berlín... a una mala ya me contarás en resumido lo que pasa en tus fics!


	5. En la enfermería

A pesar de la fiebre que sentía que le estaba apareciendo, pudo oler la colonia que usaba esa persona, mezclada con el sudor y con la lluvia, y por un momento, pensó, y dijo en un susurro audible.  
- Harry.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sentía el peso de las mantas encima de ella, y la almohada debajo de su cabeza, pero no podía moverse, su músculos no la obedecían. Sin abrir los ojos, poco a poco, fue recordando los hechos del partido anterior, de los dragones, y por último de la persona que la había cogido en brazos, suavemente, y que la había llevado hasta el castillo. Recordaba haber mencionado el nombre de Harry, enfebrecida y casi inconsciente, pero no estaba segura de si realmente era él. De hecho, tenía muchas dudas al respecto, y eso se sumaba a la vergüenza que podría pasar si la persona que la había salvado no era Harry y se lo contaba... No quería al ojiverde mirarla con ojos de pena, intentando decirle que ella era como una hermana para él, que jamás la vería como una mujer a la que amar... simplemente no podía.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando algo se movió cerca de ella, acercándose, y asustada comprobó que su cuerpo seguía sin moverse. Sus ojos no se abrían, pero sus demás sentidos estaban alerta. Allí había alguien. Sintió como una mano acariciaba dulcemente la suya, sin presionar demasiado, como temiendo romperla en mil pedazos. Sintió cómo los dedos realizaban pequeños círculos y subían, acariciando la piel que quedaba al descubierto de la túnica de la enfermería. Porque sabía que estaba en la enfermería, jamás olvidaría el olor de ese lugar, sobre todo después del primer año... se estremeció mentalmente cuando aquellos dedos llegaron al cuello, realizando dibujos invisibles, tatuajes que jamás se verían sobre su piel.

Por un momento, le agradó pensar que era Harry, que aquellos dedos eran suyos, que la acariciaban e intentaban mostrarle que en el fondo, el chico dorado de Gryffindor estaba con otras para intentar olvidarla a ella, porque no podía estar con ella por sus hermanos, porque sentía que era de la familia Weasley, porque pensaba que quizás era un amor infantil y pronto lo olvidaría, o porque temía que sufriría aún más cuando se enfrentase con Voldemort. Miles y miles de razones le daba mientras la besaba apasionadamente... no. Su mente se estaba imaginando cosas imposibles, porque conocía el tacto de Harry y éste no era así. Harry tocaba con posesión, con pasión, acariciando únicamente esos puntos débiles para hacer suspirar a las mujeres... lo había visto mil veces, y aunque le dolía, las volvía a observar cuando las repetía, en otra ocasión y con otra mujer. Cualquiera menos ella. En cambio, los dedos que ahora recorrían su cara lo hacían con suma delicadeza, deleitándose en cada trozo de piel, en cada pequeña arruga que comenzaba a notarse de tanto fruncir el ceño, haciendo florituras sobre la piel, susurrando mejores tiempos, anhelando por ellos, pero esperando pacientes su turno.

¿Cómo unas caricias podían demostrar tanto? no lo sabía, pero lo sentía. No era Harry, pero era alguien a quien ella le importaba realmente. Su hermano no podía ser, y chicas lo dudaba. ¿Neville, Quizás? Se hubiese conformado con estrujarle la mano y sonreirle, a pesar de que ella no pudiera verlo... ¿John, tal vez? No, John sólo le hablaría, se sentaría a su lado y se pondría a hablar de asuntos banales, sólo para hacerle compañía... y todos los demás chicos que conocía, aunque coquetearan un poco con ella, jamás la acariciarían con tanta ternura y devoción como aquel desconocido lo estaba haciendo ahora... ¿Y su nuevo amigo, el escritor desconocido? Sólo de pensarlo le dieron ganas de echarse a reir... pero sus músculos seguían estando en huelga.

Su corazón se aceleró al sentir acercarse aún más el visitante desconocido, y se asombró cuando unos labios se posaron tímidamente en una mejilla, y luego en la frente, tomándose su tiempo, como si quisiese atesorar aquel momento. Entonces la olió. Era la misma fragancia que recordaba haber olido cuando la salvaron de la plataforma de defensa, pero más concentrada, sin olor de lluvia ni sudor. Sin nada que impidiera embriagarse en ella. Se entristeció cuando el desconocido se alejó de ella, rápidamente, como si temiera ser visto por alguien, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando al rato entraron Hermione y Luna, hablando suavemente entre ellas, y se sentaron a su lado, comenzando a contarle las cosas que habían sucedido. Con gran esfuerzo intentó moverse, y fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Lo siguiente que se encontró fue a una Luna abrazándola fuertemente y a una sonriente Hermione intentando que no la estrangulara. Definitivamente, esperaba que la locura no fuese contagiosa, porque necesitaba seguir conservando su cabeza... para aquel extraño desconocido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El gran comedor recibió con júbilo y aplausos a la cazadora que se reincorporaba a cenar después de que por la tarde le hubieran dado el alta. La fiebre se había pasado con bastante rapidez y las pociones que había tomado le habían sentado de maravilla. Virginia Weasley recibió con una sonrisa a todo aquel o aquella que se acercara a saludarla, pues habían estado muy preocupados por el incidente. Después de que Pomfrey la revisara y le diese las pociones pertinentes, Hermione le había contado con todo detalle lo sucedido la tarde anterior. Al parecer, una manada de dragones se habían desviado de su ruta por un ataque de Mortífagos, llegando a Hogwarts. Estaban tan intranquilos que atacaban a cualquier cosa que considerasen mínimamente peligrosa, sobre todo a aquellos Objetos Voladores No identificados (o sease, jugadores de Quidditch, en este caso xD) que llevasen colores vistosos. Habían sido heridos de gravedad los dos bateadores de Slytherin y Mat, pero éste había salido de la enfermería mucho antes que Ginny. Cuando por fin el profesorado consiguió tranquilizar a los dragones y alejarlos de allí, entonces notaron su falta. La estuvieron buscando por todos los lados, hasta que la profesora Mc Gonagall informó a Hermione de que la cazadora se encontraba en la enfermería. Al parecer, alguien la había traído hasta allí, pero la señorita Pomfrey no había explicado nada. Cuando la joven Gryffindor le preguntó sólo contestó: "Me pidió que no se lo contase a nadie, así que no lo voy a hacer" Lo cual había dejado a las chicas muy confundidas. Después de toda la ronda de saludos, Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Buenas, "Mione"- Dijo, recalcando el apodo que usaba su hermano para llamar a su amiga- ¿Sabes algo de lo que te pregunté?- Le dijo en tono misterioso, porque aunque estaban algo alejadas de Harry y de Ron, que se habían levantado para abrazar a Ginny nada más entrar por la puerta principal, podía escucharlas cualquiera. Ginny no había perdido ocasión en contarle a ella y a Luna su misteriosa visita.

- Bueno... en cuanto al tema "A"- Explicó Hermione, poniendo la voz como si de una policía forense se tratase (vease CSI xD)- La señora Pomfrey sigue sin hablar, pero al menos conozco la razón...al parecer, el chico que te visitó es uno de los que participan en la tarea de reponer pociones en la enfermería, con lo que ella le debe de haber cogido respeto, y claro, se lo habrá pedido y...

- Emmm, esperate, para el carro¿Me estás diciendo que tooodas las pociones que tomamos están hechas por nosotros mismos¿ POR LAS QUE HACEMOS EN POCIONES?- La cara de Ginny era todo un poema. No podía imaginarse el hecho de ver a miles de Nevilles haciendo pociones mal, y luego a la enfermera diciendole "anda, bébetela"...

- No pienses cosas raras, Ginny.- Se puso a explicar Hermione- No es del todo como te lo imaginas. La mayoría de las pociones curativas o regenerativas que aprendemos en clase luego se tiran. El profesor Snape las analiza una a una, desechando las que no valen, o las que incluso podrían valer pero que están dudosas. Normalmente de cada clase solo saca una poción o dos, como mucho. Puedo afirmar con orgullo que en la enfermería he visto muchas pociones mías (ni me preguntes como las diferencio de las demás, eso es un secreto...) y a veces las pociones no cubren la demanda de la enfermería, con lo que crean una vez cada dos meses o así una especie de "taller de pociones" donde van los alumnos mas avanzados de los cursos superiores a realizar las pociones... como yo. Hacemos pociones curativas, crecehuesos, regeneradoras... incluso una vez hice para la profesora Grey una de regeneración de órganos... ya sabes lo vieja que está esa mujer...

- ¿Cuantos sois en esa clase?

- Eso es lo mejor: No superamos la docena. Y de ellos, sólo siete son chicos... Lo malo es que no te van a gustar para nada sus nombres... - Hermione parecía dudar realmente en decírselos... pero la cara de súplica de Ginny la convenció. - Bueno, quizás después, cuando salgamos del comedor a la sala común, que no quiero que montes un escándalo... pasando al tema "B" He estado interesandome en otros trabajos y no hay ninguno que tenga la misma letra que tu compañero escritor. Todos los cursos menores de Cuarto quedan por lo tanto, descartados. O tiene nuestra misma edad, o es mayor, no hay alternativas. Y no es Ravenclaw, de seguro... - y después de un moemnto, añadió...- y Gryffindor tampoco.

- ¿Por qué no puede ser Gryffindor? Tu dijiste que habías descartado a la mitad, pero la otra mitad que queda...

- Ginny- Interrumpió Hermione.- No es Harry, por mucho que te empeñes. Tu hermano no haría esa clase de cosas, Neville te lo habría dicho a la cara, Dean simplemente lo habría dejado pasar, Seamus jamás escribiría ese tipo de cosas porque es Seamus, en cuanto a los de tu curso... en fin, da igual, auqnue los analizaras a todos, tu propio "amigo" los ha desechado...- Hermione se calló, esperando que la pelirroja hallase el detalle que eliminaba todo rastro Gryffindor se su búsqueda. Y Ginny nos e hizo de esperar. Recordó las cartas que había recibido y las repasó mentalmente... y se percató ella también.

- Espera, me dijo algo de que dejase mi amor de niña, y que mirase a través de... mis colores... ¿ Se refería a los colores de Gryffindor? - Un asentimiento por parte de Hermione la animó. Y se desanimó al ver lo que quedaba...- Y sólo puede ser de Hufflepuff o de Slytherin... Hufflepuff por supuesto. Un Slyhterin jamás de los jamases escribiría una cosa así...¿Verdad?- Miró suplicante a Hermione, que le contestó con voz neutra...

- Un motivo perfecto para ocultarse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se removió en su cama, inquieta. Había estado dando vueltas desde que se acostó, no queriendo tomar una poción relajante ahora que sabía de dónde venían... y quiénes las hacían. De los siete chicos, dos de ellos eran de Gryffindor, último curso. No los conocía más que de vista, pero se fiaba de ellos, pues al parecer, eran muy buenos estudiantes...uno de Hufflepuff, que se le llamaba "el alumno más gordo de Hogwarts", un Ravenclaw apodado "ratón de biblioteca" y que se conocía los volúmenes, los estantes y las páginas de los libros, y tres Slytherin...dos de ellos de último curso, y el otro Draco Malfoy. Poniéndose desde su posición en la enfermería, y siendo completamente realista, sabía que sólo podía ser el ratón de biblioteca, Daniel Heynes... El de Hufflepuff no podía montarse en una escoba, los de gryffindor jamás han mostrado ningún tipo de interés en ella y de los Slytherin mejor ni hablar. El único que concordaba perfectamente con su idea tenía que ser Daniel... y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Tampoco es que hubiese hablado nunca... de hecho, con el único del grupo con el que había "hablado" alguna vez era el odioso Draco Malfoy... el mismo que hace varias noches la dejó marchar cuando estaban sonando las campanas... y se acordó de aquellos ojos en el partido, esos ojos grisáceos, que no la miraban con odio, y sin embargo tenían su mirada clavada en ella...imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible... pero de una cosa estaba segura... iba a averiguar por qué diantres Malfoy la había mirado así, y quién la había salvado el día del partido. Lo averiguaría, como que se llamaba Virginia Weasley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El comedor estaba precisamente lleno a esas horas del desayuno. Casi todos los alumnos habían llegado puntuales para recibir el correo, que en ese momento llegaba. De las miles de lechuzas que se distinguían, una negra se posó en el hombro del príncipe de Slytherin y le dejó una carta, marchándose inmediatamente después, y revoloteando por todas las otras mesas, como le habían ordenado hacer. Draco Malfoy abrió la carta para encontrarse con la fina caligrafía de Virginia, que le contaba el ajetreo de sus días pasados y muy por encima, lo que había pasado en la enfermería. Draco se asombró, y en un trozo de pergamino que tenía, escribió una nota, silbó a su lechuza, que aún andaba por ahí y sonrió. La lechuza entregó su mensaje y salió volando. Ginny, asombrada por la rápida contestación de su amigo abrió la nota y leyó...

"no has abierto mi regalo..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ouiii, al menos, he intentado hacerlo un poco más largo... creo, porque el word me funciona bastante mal y tengo que ir subiendo los capítulos en otro formato...

Azazel Black: Woladola! Si... la semana de los exámenes deja a una bastante atontada... era una dedicatoria que te había dejado en un fic que no me habáis avisado que tenías... en fin, tengo que ser rápida, porque tengo que ir a hacer recados, así que no te molestes si no es muy larga la respuesta a tu review, dew!

Marisa: Weeeno, con este chap no he tardado mucho no? Me alegro que leas mi fic y que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review!

Moni Weasley: Que pitorreo nos llevamos con esa i... pues.. weno, lo de Draco no había relacionado el blanco con el plateado, porque por lo que yo he visto, los uniformes son blancos, y es la túnica la que lso diferencia... weno, eso de loq ue yo había visto, que ya no me acuerdo... xD

Luka: Me alegro de leerte otra vez! Estoy leyendo este fic traducido y la verdad es que lo entiendo casi todo :) Me gusta mucho, gracias por traducirlo!

a-grench: Me alegro que te guste, graicas por seguir leyendo!

pilika-Lasthope: Hombre, celebrando, celebrando... la verdad es que a mi me ha decepcionado mucho the revenge of the sith, que estuve el día del estreno a la primera hora y salí bastante chof... en fin, que se le va a ahcer... me alegro de que sigas leyendo, dew!

Eugenia Malfoy: Weno, esto es rapidez al subir un nuevo capítulo, no? espero que te guste, deew!

Mayra Potter: Ahhh, lo de si es un rubio plateado o no, eso YO no lo se (weno, si pero no quiero decilro, que YA SE NOTA quien es...) en fin, espero que este también te haya gustado y que me dejes un review, de todas formas gracias por el del capitulo anterior, besos!

Y tu, que lees pero no dejas nada, te aviso: Un review no cuesta nada escribirlo, y creeme que anima muchiiisimo, anda, haz un pequeño esfuerzo y pulsa abajo...


	6. ¿Entre tu y yo?

Matadme, asesinadme, hacerme lo que queráis pues lo merezco, pero tengo justificación. A día de hoy ya puedo decir que he pasado los exámenes de bachiller y que voy de camino a ser universitaria! Dios, que curso más horrible, no recuerdo haber trabajado más en toda mi vida, y encima no dar abasto entre todas las cosas…. Así que hubo cosas que tuve que dejar, entre ellas el escribir fan fics, pues soy bastante lenta y un capítulo me puede ocupar bastante tiempo… sobre todo si no tengo la inspiración adecuada. No obstante, me he prometido acabar con todos los que he empezado, así que si después de todo este tiempo queréis seguir leyéndome…. Aquí estoy!

Si queréis informaros sobre cualquiera de mis otros fics, así del estado de este, mirar en lo de autor y datos personales, ahí lo explico todo con claridad. Besos!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que aún ni se había molestado en mirar el regalo de su miesterioso nuevo amigo, se apresuró a terminar de comer y corrió a su habitación donde le habían dejado lo que quedaba de su uniforme de Quidditch: unos pantalones sucísimos y rasgados, junto con las sobrecamisas oficiales que debían de llevar los jugadores de cada equipo, independientemente de la casa, siempre blancas. La túnica roja con su precioso número 4 había desaparecido y su escoba la habían encontrado quemada y destrozada en las cercanías del lago…

"suerte que me dio por usar las tarimas flotantes de defensa y encantamientos avanzados… y suerte que me rescataron. Es una lástima que ya no podré seguir en el equipo de Quidditch…" Lo que Ginny no había comentado a nadie es que todo el traje y el equipo de Quidditch se lo había comprado con los ahorros de toda su infancia, lo típico que te dan por cumpleaños y celebraciones cuando empiezas a crecer y no saben que regalarte…. Y no quería pedir dinero a sus padres para comprarse un carísimo equipo de Quidditch y una escoba nueva cuando ya habían hecho esfuerzos extras por pagar parte del equipo de Ron (nota de la autora:recordamos que las túnicas oficiales, objetos y demás artículos de Quidditch valen un ojo de la cara, igual que…. No se, ¿palos de golf de los mejores? Los Weasleys no son pobres pobres, pero es que comprar dos equipos enteros debe costar lo suyo….) Diría simplemente que le daba miedo lo sucedido y que por si acaso no quería volver a pisar el terreno de juego…. Aunque eso supusiera la pérdida de su deporte favorito….. suspiró y se concentró en buscar el regalo. La tarjeta de "suerte" seguía intacta, pese a la lluvia y a los malos tratos, como si estuviese hechizada para todo. Abrió la cajita más pequeña y sacó una pelota de color ambar….

"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo con esto?" Sin saber muy bien que hacer, optó por la opción más normal….. si tienes una pelotita, lo lógico es hacer que bote. La empujó suavemente hacia el suelo, pues aún recordaba como una pelota muy parecida de colores chillones botaba por toda la casa haciendo un ruido horrible…. Su madre se enfadó mucho con ella, pero aún logró desviar gran parte de la culpa hacia los verdaderos culpables: los gemelos Weasley. La pelota rebotó en el suelo y cuando subía hacia su mano se transformó en un pequeño objeto rectangular, con una especie de minipluma colgada a un extremo, y que llevaba escritas unas instrucciones:

"Como ves, mi regalo es un Audorum, contéstame cuando lo hayas recibido, princesa de los leones, que a la espera seguirá estando el cazador de aquello que más desea…" Ginny no sabía lo que era un audorum, pero probó a coger la pluma y en cuanto sus dedos la rozaron, el mensaje que se hallaba en el centro del rectángulo desapareció. La joven gryffindor escribió lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, y conformemos escribía, el audorum se había más grande, para facilitar que ella escribiese cuanto quisiera. Sorprendiéndose de su habilidad, se preguntó si todo lo que estaba escribiendo lo recibiría su amigo…un amigo que la había llamado "princesa". Sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, le contó el estado en el que se encontraba, mencionando de pasada que suerte había tenido de encontrar el regalo entre la túnica de Quidditch, pues había quedad inservible. Le contó tambien que pensaba dejar el juego por un tiempo…. Aunque dudó si debía explicarle sus aunténticos motivos… por último escribió: "no tengo ni idea de como funciona esto, espero que lo recibas, de la manera que sea"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven Malfoy leía animadamente lo que le había puesto la joven Gryffindor, que nunca había conocido un audorum…. "Claro, que con lo caros que son, no se habrá molestado ni en saber para qué servían". Cuando la joven terminó de escribir, el procedió a explicarle la forma de usarlo, como un pergamino normal, sólo que sabías que la otra persona lo recibiría inmediatamente. Discreto, fácil de guardar y confidencial, pues los demás sólo verían diferentes objetos de escritorio sin ningún tipo de interés. Sabía que cuando le contestó, la joven se habría asombrado mucho, pero no tardó él en ser el asombrado cuando la pequeña weasley, ya Virginia para él, le preguntó si conocía a Daniel Heynes, el ratón de biblioteca, pues lo necesitaba para preguntarle algo urgentemente. Entre divertido por la situación e incómodo, leyó como la joven se inventaba mil y una excusas para no tener que decir la verdad de por qué quería hablar con el tal Daniel…. Sabía cuando la gente mentía, y más aún cuando ella lo hacía…. Cuando le daba por decir entre los pasillos que no quería a Harry, que sólo lo veía como un hermano…. Y ese recuerdo le golpeó directamente en el corazón. Armándose de un valor que realmente no poseía se atrevió a hacer la ansiada pregunta…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"y… ¿Qué tal con Potter?"

Era la segunda sorpresa que le daba en el día, primero regalándole una especie de comunicador instantáneo y luego haciéndole una pregunta que no estaba segura de cómo responder… Se había olvidado que en aquel juego, ella era la conocida, y él el desconocido, y por lo tanto sabía de su vida, aunque sólo fuese en el ámbito social. No obstante no pudo evitar enfurecerse…. Pero ¿por qué? Sólo porque últimamente no se había fijado en como Harry continuaba su exitosa carrera "profesional" pasando por las bocas de todas las tías, e incluso algo más….no significaba que no pensase en el… aunque lo hacía menos de lo acostumbrado, tan centrada en el ataque, en el misterioso de la enfermería y el "cazador" con el que ahora estaba hablando…. Decidió ser lo más sincera posible:

"Bueno…. No pienso tanto en él, con todo esto del ataque y…. y la estancia en al enfermería tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el".

Ya que se habían metido en temas peliagudos, y parecía que el joven estaba dispuesto a sincerarse, fue su turno de preguntar:

"¿por qué me has llamado princesa?"

La respuesta se hizo mucho de rogar…. Parecía que el desconocido "cazador" había sido acorralado por la princesa de los leones….¿Se le podría comparar a la joven con una presa? Ginny sintió que no quería saber la respuesta esa pregunta no formulada, y leyó ávidamente la respuesta del chico….

"porque necesitaba decírtelo…. Necesitaba decirte la verdad, y quizás sea demasiado pronto para hacerlo. Lo siento princesa, no puedo"

Por alguna razón, Ginny sintió que el joven había cortado la comunicación de alguna forma, y que todo lo que ella preguntase caería en un vacío sin contestación. Mientras estaba en sus cavilaciones, Hermione entró como una ráfaga en el dormitorio, sorprendiendo a la joven pelirroja.

"¿Qué era el regalo, que era?"

"Un Auditórium o algo así" contestó Ginny, no muy convencida de si había hehco lo correcto al hacer tal pregunta a su amigo desconocido

"Como mucho será un audorum, y ya dudo que tengas uno, con lo difíciles y caros que…. OH DIOS MIO, TE HA REGALADO REALMENTE UN AUDORUM!"

"¿¿¿Has dicho que son caros y difíciles de encontrar?" Preguntó Ginny, si cabe aún más desconcertada. Por mucho que hubiese ayudado al "cazador" éste no tenía por qué haberle hecho un regalo tan caro….

"Son…. Digamos… más bien para clase alta" Susurró Hermione, pensando y analizando todos los factores….. sonrió débilmente y preguntó "¿Sinceridad?"

Ginny sabía lo que significaba esa pregunta. Cuando alguien preguntaba por el grado de sinceridad, era porque iba a tratar un tema que probablemente el otro no querría escuchar, o que no aceptaría. Recibir esa pregunta significaba que Hermione había encontrado al cazador, y buscaba su opinión al respecto.

"Total" Contestó, no necesitando decir más.

"Sabemos que es rico, que tiene un amor prohibido fuera de su casa, a la que no puede acercarse. No es de Hufflepuff, ni de Gryffindor, y si consiguió colarte un regalo en la túnica de Quidditch…. Sólo queda un nombre: Draco Malfoy." Ante el silencio de Ginny, continuó hablando: "Es de una casa contraria a la nuestra y amar está prohibido para él, porque ya sabes que las grandes familias siempre se casan mediante matrimonios concertados. Jamás he corregido un solo trabajo suyo….y encima es aristócrata y rico. Sólo alguien así podía haberte hecho este tipo de regalo…."

"Hermione, siento interrumpirte y desmontar tus castillos en el aire, pero el me odia"

"Mentira. Es la única cosa que puedo afirmar, y tú lo sabes. Sabes que cuando te mira no lo hace con odio, es únicamente a Ron a quien mira mal, además, si tú tienes su carta, eso significa que nadie en este mundo va a pensar que esa carta la escribió el y…. bueno… es solo una corazonada…." Hermione se calló, conociendo que en general, sus corazonadas siempre eran verdad. Ginny la miró profundamente y decidió tirarse de lleno a la piscina:

"Suelta sabelotodo" dijo en un tono divertido, haciendo alusión al hecho de que ningún secreto podía estar a salvo con Hermione Granger cerca

"Creo que está enamorado de una de nosotras dos"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo, no sé si corto o largo, o si os ha gustado o no. Si quereis mandarme reviews ya sabeis, abajo, ayudan mucho a la hora de escribir.

Mony-Weasley: Este capítulo en parte va dedicado a ti, espero que lo disfrutes.

Pilika-LastHope: Bueno… ya sabes el regalo, espero que te haya gustado…

Melian: Es que me gusta más este nombre que lo de "solamente yo". Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas apareciendo por aquí…. Aunque sea para mandarme tomatazos

Kmymalfoy: Siento no haberte contestado a las preguntas que me hicieras, pero o no las ví, o eran "demasiado importantes" para la trama del fic. Lo siento!

Sthefany Weasley: No te preocupes, ya ves que no tardaducho en averiguarlo…. Besos!

Rocio: Este capítulo en parte va dedicado a ti, por atreverte a gastar un poquito de tu tiempo en escribir un review, ahora ya sé que eres una de las muchas más que están por ahí leyendo mi fic y que no escriben…. Y te lo agradezco.

Karen: Me alegro de que te guste esta pareja, la verdad es que hay muy buenos fics pululando por ahí sobre ellos… espero que este te guste!

gaby weasley: gracias por tu review. Continuaré escribiendo, lo prometo.

Leodyn: Gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo!

eugenia Malfoy: Me alegro de que te gustase, aquí tienes la continuación

potty: Como ves, las amenazas de muerte aún no se han cumplido…. No obstante, gracias por seguir leyendo!

NavkaMalWEs: Si soy mala, mala malísima, pero te preometo que no voy a volver a desaparecer…. No al menos por tanto tiempo jejeje.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: como ves, acertaste, Hermione y Ginny lo sabe…. Otra cosa es que lo acepten….

Verons: Gracias por tu review, continúa leyendo!

Nicola: Bueno, ya ves que tus enfados han tenido su fruto…y que sirve de algo mandar review a los autores. Gracias por el tuyo!


	7. Ella era la Luna

Hola! Ya estoy otra vez aquí! Bueno, no falta mucho, pero el caso es que después de este no podré actualizar hasta después de selectividad (dichosos exámenes de selección) Así que no os desesperéis mucho, besos!

Dedico este capítulo a Tabatas, a Azazel Black, a Carmele, a Hermione-weasley86, a Marian, a Clavel a Addy Weasley y a Lady Verónica Black, entre muchas otras autoras, cuyos variados fics me han hecho morderme las uñas y tener ganas de asesinarlas a todas... jajajaja 

"_Suelta sabelotodo" dijo en un tono divertido, haciendo alusión al hecho de que ningún secreto podía estar a salvo con Hermione Granger cerca_

"_Creo que está enamorado de una de nosotras dos"_

"Entonces... suponiendo que REALMENTE sea Draco Malfoy...¿¿Qué tal si averiguamos el de la enfermería?"

Hermione bufó. Parecía que Ginny no la había entendido, a pesar de haberse incluido ella entre las posibles enamoradas de Malfoy... ¡¡Por Dios, si no hacía más que insultarla de mil y una formas! Y no le había pasado para nada desapercibida la miradas de Malfoy a Ginny. Sólo se había autoincluido para evitar que Ginny no armase un escándalo, ¡¡y ahora resultaba que quería cambiar de tema! Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sumar dos mas dos. Si quería buscar al de la enfermería sólo lograría encontrar a la misma persona: Malfoy...

Aunque quizás... le vendría bien descubrirlo ella sola...

"Tienes razón, ve a por Daniel Heynes, y después me cuentas" Hermione intentó evitar la frustración que siempre se le avecinaba cuando sabía que estaba dando más rodeos de los necesarios para encontrar algo, y su amiga no lo notó.

"Rezo para que no sea el..." Pensó en todos los demás candidatos, sin reparar en Malfoy, al que había eliminado automáticamente de la lista "Rezo para que sea cualquier otro chico de séptimo que me vio en el partido, me quiso salvar por misericordia y después se estuvo entreteniendo con mi piel como si fuese un papel donde pintar... sólo por diversión..." Acabó de rodillas en la cama, mientras entre sus piernas aún reposaba el audorum sin transformar que Hermione había podido identificar tan bien. La castaña se rió suavemente ante lso comentarios de la pelirroja y contestó tan suavemente que Ginny no la pudo oir:

"Ginny, si yo tengo razón, no es ni uno ni los otros"

Ginny corrió por los pasillos, tropezándose con varias personas, cuando una le atrapó al vuelo y la hizo volverse. Ginny se encontró cara a cara con su posible..cazador secreto... Draco Malfoy

"10 puntos menos por correr por los pasillos, Weasel" Le dijo con voz fría, aunque no tanto como su corazón "Donde está tu adorado Potter? No veo que vayas siguiéndole el culo" En cuento dijo eso Ginny se dio cuenta. Durante esos días no es que no hubiese pensado mucho en harry, es que casi lo había eliminado de su vida amorosa, tan pendiente estaba de los dos chicos misteriosos de su vida.

¿Y si Harry hubiese sido sólo una obsesión? Ahora ella no es que estuviese enamorada de nadie, pero sentía que al menos era quería por alguien que la veía como una mujer, y no como la veía Harry. Un zarandeo la devolvió a la realidad

"Malfoy..." Sí, sólo el tenía que haber sido el que la llamase comadreja. Se dispuso a mirarlo enfadada, y sus ojos color azul se toparon con otros azul metálico, grises. Nunca había reconocido de Draco Malfoy era guapo, siempre le había aprecido un niño estúpido de papá que podía comprar la luna si lo quisiera, y no el joven rubio, ágil y con carisma que se presentaba delante de ella, mirándola con unos ojos brillantes. Sin poder evitarlo, se hundió en esos ojos, sin darse cuenta del mundo que la rodeaba.

Draco se quedó ahí parado, con los brazos de Ginny entre sus manos, observando esos ojos azul amarronados que se presentaban delante de el con tanta claridad. Deseaba decirle que la quería, independientemente de su apellido, independientemente de su dinero, de su lealtad. Quería pedirle que al menos le devolviese el corazón para poder seguir existiendo... y nada salió de sus labios, como siempre. Como siempre que se encerraba en una clase e intentaba sacar a al luz lo que sentía...

Simplemente... ella era la luna que no podía alcanzar.

Ginny volvió a la realidad cuando Malfoy arqueó una ceja (nota: estilo Carlos Sobera, de quiere ser millonario jajajaaj) y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación... ¡¡Por Merlín, si se lo había quedado mirando embobada más de media hora! Bueno, media hora no, pero a ella le parecía como si fuese una eternidad la que hubiese pasado, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente...

"¿Te diste cuenta hoy, weasley, de que soy guapo?" No era exactamente la pregunta que quería formular, pero se acercaba bastante. No pudo evitar un cierto tono burlón, que le sonó casi a postizo, suerte que por lo menos, los alumnos se había dispersado como balas cuando el la cogió desprevenida... después de todo, no querían tener que ver con el temido príncipe de Slytherin. Se sorpendió ligeramente cuando unos puños le golpearon el pecho, intentando escapar. Ella no había respondido

¿Si lo encontraba guapo? Por favor, era guapísimo, y asesino de muggles, y estúpido a rabiar y... aaaggggg, sólo reaccionó intentando escaparse, dándole reiteradamente en el pecho unos golpes, que si bien no eran fuertes, pretendían darle a entender que llegaría a algo más si continuaba sujetándola así. Él la soltó, soltando sin querer un pañuelo de familia que había estado llevando en la mano cuando la agarró. Entendiendo lo que eso significaba, un aviso antes de darle una patada en toda su hombría se retiró dignamente, pronunciando "Bueno, Weasley, evita soñar conmigo...aunque ya sé que soy irresistible"

Ginny se encontró en medio de un pasillo desierto, ruborizada y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Por un momento pensó en todo lo que había dicho su amiga Hermione.. ¿¿Y si fuera verdad que Draco Malfoy estuviese enamorada de una de las dos? Recordó brevemente la conversación y no supo hallar ningún tipo de insulto. Sólo la había llamado comadreja, pero sospechaba que era más bien para que todo el mundo de alrededor entendiera que estaba de más...y por un momento, sólo un momento, deseó ser ella y no Hermione la enamorada de ese chico, de un chico que sí tenía corazón, pero que lo guardaba sólo para aquellas personas especiales... como ella... eso sí ¿Cómo amiga o como algo más?

Cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta para llegar al biblioteca, vio algo en el suelo y lo recogió. Era un pañuelo de una textura muy suave y casi transparente, de color blanco y con unas iniciales verdes: DM. Sin pensarlo mucho, se lo guardó... Que se lo viniera a reclamar él mismo, si es que tenía valor para ello...sonriendo, reanudó su loca carrera hacia la biblioteca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heynes?" Preguntó dubitativa. Conocerlo lo conocía. Era el chico que pasaba incluso más horas en la biblioteca que Hermione, el favorito de mdme Pince, el chico que podía haber estado aquel día en la enfermería...

Cuando llegó a la Biblioteca, casi no quedaba nadie. Eso no importaba mucho, ya que él siempre salía el último, lo sabía porque varias veces había esperado a Hermione para arrastrarla a la sala común y se la había encontrado hablando con el. Entró con cuidado y recorrió los numerosos salones de la biblioteca, pues para cada especialización (pociones, transformaciones, historia, etc) había una sala de tamaño mediano, siendo la más grande la que tuviera asuntos no concernientes a las materias y la que servía de entrada a la propia biblioteca. Lo encontró en la sala de encantamientos, sentado en una de las mesas, copiando algo ávidamente de un libro, y lo saludó.

"Sí, ese soy yo" El Ravenclaw levantó la cabeza. Sorprendentemente, la primera vez que le hablaron de él, Ginny pensaba que tendría una cara sumamente alargada y unos dientes larguísimos... en fin, cara de rata. Cuando lo vió, no muy alto, tirando a gordito y con la cara más bien redonda, supo que su apodo sólo se debía a su interés por estar siempre en la biblioteca. Decidió ir al grano:

"¿Has estado recientemente en la enfermería?" El chico la miró sorprendido y afirmó. A ginny se le puso el corazón a cien, pero por otro motivo... realmente no quería que fuese el... "¿Cuándo y por qué fuiste?"

"Fui después del partido de Gryffindor y slytherin. Se requirió mi presencia para ayudar a hacer determinadas pociones específicas. Trabajé con un compañero allí. Creo que las pociones iban para ti, pues eras la única que estaba en ese momento allí, tumbada y con fiebre. Después de que hiciéramos las pociones, me dirigí a mi sala común, dejando a mi compañero allí, porque al parecer no había recogido bien todos los ingredientes. Ya sabes, determinados ingredientes para pociones no se sacan de la escuela, ya que resultaría demasiado caro, y los tenemos que comprar los alumnos. Para ello llevamos maletines especiales, y es imprescindible tenerlos ordenados, no vaya a ser que por una simple mala colocación de luparia y polvo de unicornio estallemos en pedacitos... ¿no?"

El ravenclaw sonrió levemente al ver la cara de asombro de Ginny. No podía negarse que había esperado esa visita, ya que siempre que ayudaba a los alumnos, estos venían a agradecérselo en persona. Podía ser un raton de biblioteca, pero era muy agradable conversar con él. Incluso el mismísimo Harry Potter se pasaba a veces a saludarle... para algo era el líder del grupo de pociones para la enfermería, pro mucho que le fastidiase a Snape... Pero sabía que al año que viene, su puesto lo heredaría el gran Draco Malfoy, el mismo que intranquilamente estuvo haciendo las pociones ese día con él...

"¿Quién... Quien era el otro compañero?" Preguntó Ginny.

"No te lo puedo decir. Me hizo jurar silencio. ¿Sabes? Mucha gente viene a darme las gracias por ser uno de los que hacen pociones para la enfermería... la mayoría prefieren ocultar que trabajan allí. Quizás mi compañero supuso que vendrías a darme las gracias y me hizo jurar que no te lo diría..."

Ginny no sabía que hacer, se había quedado en un dilema...iba a darle las gracias y despedirse cuando el ravenclaw continuó hablando...

"Eso no quiere decir que no pueda darte pistas para que tu lo encuentres...después de todo, merecéis ser felices, y si él te quiere..."

"¿El me quiere? ¿El chico que estuvo contigo ese día afirmó que me quiere?" Ginny tuvo que sentarse, porque sentía que sus piernas iban a fallar de un momento a otro.

"Decirlo, decirlo... no lo dijo." Daniel se quedó pensativo "Son determinadas acciones las que demuestran si una persona quiere a otra. Yo creo que no ha sido capaz ni de decírselo a si mismo. Yo... digamos que observo mucho a las personas" su cara se tornó ligeramente roja, nunca le gustaba decir que era un cotilla... "Sé que ese joven repasa siempre dos veces todas las instrucciones antes de hacer las pociones, y sólo una mientras la está elaborando. No necesita nada más. El día que tu estabas en la enfermería lo repasó como ocho veces, y mientras elaboraba la poción no hacía más que mirar las instrucciones, como si temiese equivocarse. También es la forma que tiene de mirarte... no sé, todo. Te quiere, pero por alguna razón... bueno, muchas, no puede acercarse a ti."

"¿No es de Hufflepuff, verdad?" Dijo Ginny, notando que sus esperanzas crecían enormemente al reconocer que Sí podría ser Draco Malfoy

"No, no es de Hufflepuff, sería demasiado poco para él."

"¿Es... Draco?"

Un sonido en toda la biblioteca hizo anunciar a todos que se estaba cerrando y que mas vale que saliesen en menos de tres minutos, Fue entonces cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que se había saltado toda la comida y la cena con lo del audorum e intentado averiguar quien era. Daniel no respondió a su pregunta, estaba recogiendo como si en ese momento no hubiese nadie con el... Quizás fuese una forma de asentir... de decir que si fue el sin decirlo... Ginny le miró interrogante y él sólo sonrió. Le acompañó hasta la salida de la biblioteca. Y antes de irse, Daniel se volvió hacia ella y comentó, como si no fuese con él la cosa...

"Quizás se ha enamorado de la única luna que no puede alcanzar".

Ginny se encontró sonriendo como pocas veces... y le gritó "¡¡¡¡Gracias Daniel por haberme curado!" Ya para sí misma, agregó: "tanto de cuerpo, como de corazón, como de obsesión."

Bueno! Vosotras decidis, lo que queda lo hago en un capítulo o en dos? O le pongo epílogo? Vamos! Quiero vuestras opiniones, vuestras sugerencias, vuestras demandas... un review!

Verons: Me alegro que sigas aquí, leyéndome mientras yo escribo... Si, bueno... aun falta un poquito para la universidad... una ultima prueba... jajaja. Gracias por tu review!

Kmymalfoy: Me has dejado intrigada con lo de las preguntas... pero bueno.. espero que te haya gustado! Sigue escribiéndome!

ginny malfoy black: jajajaja, Siempre intento poner intriga, porque si no, no engancha. Recuerdo a algunas escritoras con mucho cariño (principalmente a las que les dedico el capítulo, porque me mantenían siempre con la intriga... jajaja) Cuidate las uñas, que si te las comes, se ponen débiles y luego se parten y te hacen mucho daño... te lo digo por experiencia jajaja. Besos!

Leodyn: Tu review me dio una idea, y me dije; ala, voy a poner que Hermione ya los abe, pero que se incluye para no hacer enfadar a Ginny...jajajaj, me alegro que te haya gustado!

SabrinaEvans: Me alegro mucho de haber recibido tu review, y aún más de que te guste la historia., sigue leyendo!

Clau: Clau de claudia? Gracias por tu primer review que espero que no sea el último, jajajaja. Yo creo que Draco se sale un poco de la línea, pero si te gusta, me alegro mucho!


	8. Cenicienta ¿Cazadora?

¡¡Ya he vueltooo! Nah, a selectividad una chorrada, que si ten cuidado con los folios que si haz buena letra... a mi hasta me sobraron folios... ahora a ver que pasa con las notas... y yo continuo con esto...

La joven Gryffindor se encaminó hacia los dormitorios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... ¡¡Ambos eran la misma persona! No se podía creer que Malfoy fuese tan dulce a la hora de escribir la carta misteriosa, o cuando le acariciaba en la enfermería... ¿¿Realmente era él? Se paró delante del retrato de la señora gorda, ya sin la sonrisa, preguntándose tontamente si había alguna posibilidad de que no fuese él. Pronunciando la contraseña, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y notó una tela en uno de ellos. Mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, se lo sacó de los bolsillos y se quedó observando las letras: DM. Se lo acercó a la nariz para olerlo y no se sorprendió cuando el aroma que desprendía le resultó conocido, tanto aquel día en la plataforma como en la enfermería. Tan ensimismada estaba que ni se percató de cómo el joven buscador de Gryffindor entró por la puerta y se sentó la lado de ella, mirándola.

- Tierra llamando a Ginny... baja del espacio pelirroja.-Bromeo Harry, consciente del estado de la pelirroja.

- ¡¡Harry!- Ginny no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Después de todo siempre lo hacía cuando él le dirigía la palabra, aunque se consideraban buenos amigos... Aunque esta vez ella no estaba segura de si se había ruborizado por la cercanía del moreno, o porque la había pillado pensando en otro... en un rubio que la había cautivado. E slytherin tenía razón: Era un cazador en toda regla, que se había dispuesto a cazar a una leona a la que nunca podría optar... Ahora entendía todas las palabras de Draco, en sus cartas...

"_Ella lo ha confirmado, esta enamorada de otro", "Quizás, si atraviesas los colores de tu vida, encontraras a un chico parecido a mí que te espera en las sombras a que acabes con tu sueño de niña."_

El sueño que siempre había tenido de niña, era conocer al chico que vivió, y que él la reconociera como alguien especial en su vida... Aunque sólo fuera por ser una amiga más y hermana de su mejor amigo... quizás era mejor así.

- Eh, ¿Qué me dices?- Preguntó Harry a Ginny, que desconcertada, no supo que contestar... – No has oído nada, ¿verdad? – Dijo Harry medio en serio medio en broma...- Desde la enfermería estás muy muy muy rara... ¿Te pasa algo?

- No Harry, es... solo estaba un poco despistada. Dime, ¿que es lo que estabas diciendo?- Ginny se sorprendió de saber mentir tan bien. Nunca había sido demasiado buena mintiendo, y menos aún delante de Harry.

- Te estaba diciendo que para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade podíamos ir todos juntos. Seamus y Dean consideran que ya que es nuestro último año, en vez de ir cada uno por nuestro lado, deberíamos juntarnos todos y salir de marcha un rato, ya sabes, al local nuevo que han reformado al lado de Honeydukes... y como tu tienes mucha relación con todos nosotros., ya sabes, exnovia de Dean, amiga de peleas de Seamus, amiga de confesiones de Neville, hermana de Ron, hermana postiza de Hermione y mía, Compañera de peinados de Parvati y...

Harry siguió enumerando a todos aquellos amigos que tenía en quinto. Es cierto que ser la hermana de Ron y la exnovia de Dean había contribuido mucho a conocer a todos los de quinto. Había ayudado tambien "el suceso" de Parvati, el cual estaba prohibido hablar de ello, y lo habían bautizado como "el problema de los peinados" y el hecho de que siguiese llevándose bien con Dean. Pero eso no era lo importante.

"Hermana postiza de Hermione y mía"

Desde siempre la habían llamado así y no le importaba en absoluto, de parte de Hermione, claro. Siempre que Harry la llamaba así, se le partía el corazón en un cachito más que luego tenía que ir recogiendo mientras miraba a todas las que pasaban por los labios de Harry.

Hasta ahora.

Lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que no le dolió que Harry la llamase así. Que no oyó el "crac" que hacía su corazón, que no sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Miró a Harry y se permitió perderse por última vez en esos ojos verdes, de praderas inimaginables, sabiendo que ella era ya una cosmopolita que vivía en un mundo de metal. De azul metálico para ser exactos. No echaría de menos el campo verde ni el color oscuro de su pelo, porque había aprendido a superarlo.

- VIRGINIA WEASLEY!- Su nombre resonó toda la sala común, haciendo que todos los que ahora mismo estaban en ella, bien jugando al ajedrez, haciendo tareas o pegándose con los cojines, se volvieran hacia ellos, hacia un Harry Potter que miraba ya ceñudo a su compañera pelirroja, otra vez en las nubes.

- Perdoname, Harry, es que hoy no estoy yo muy... centrada- Dijo Ginny, más roja que de costumbre. Sabía que su amor por Harry Potter era un secreto a voces, y el hecho de que ella se sonrojase delante de él y media sala común iba a rodar por todos los pasillos y todas las casas...incluida la de Slytherin. Aunque su sonrojo ahora no fuese causado precisamente por la cercanía de Harry. – Si, me parece bien quedar todos e irnos por ahí juntos.. aunque vamos a ser un grupo bastante grande...

- Pues hombre, contando a las otras tres casas... unos..

- ¿¿LAS OTRAS CASAS? – Ahora si que los Gryffindor de la sala común se giraban a mirarles. Virginia se dio cuenta de esto y disminuyó el tono de voz.

- Eso demuestra que no me has escuchado... el último cuarto de hora. – Dijo Harry consultando el reloj. – Lo repito por ultima vez y luego puedes pensar en lo que quieras. Vamos a celebrar una fiesta fuera del colegio todas las casas, los dos últimos cursos, el problema está en que nosotros queremos que vengas, y para ello necesitaremos meterte disimuladamente, no te preocupes que Hermione lo ha planeado todo, la cosa está en si tú quieres venir, porque va a ser hasta altas horas de la mañana. A nosotros no nos pueden expulsar ya, estamos a nada de terminar el curso, y como va a ser general, no creo que expulsen a todo sexto y séptimo, ¿no, pero contigo puede ser diferente...

-Si, iré con vosotros. No creo que haya problema y si pasa algo...bueno, me arriesgaré, para algo sois mis amigos, no?- Ginny sonrió. Hermione sabía que aceptaría, pues si iban todas las casas... Draco Malfoy también estaría allí, ¿no? - ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida?

- Mañana. Mañana por la mañana nos vamos todos a comprar los trajes y por la tarde-noche... ¡¡a Disfrutar!. Me alegro que vengas Ginny.- Dicho esto, Harry se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de una de sus compañeras de cuarto, la más guapa según los cánones de Hogwarts.

Ginny se sorprendió doblemente cuando descubrió que no le interesaba para nada donde pasaría la noche su compañera, y que estaba muy nerviosa con lo de la salida... ¿Y si la pillaban? ¿Y si pasaba algo con ... Malfoy? Podía escribirle en el audórum ese que iba a ir... o no. Y así podría darle una sorpresa...

Se despertó al día siguiente cuando Hermione llamó a su puerta. Sonrió cuando vio la cama de al lado de la ventana hecha, y se sintió liberada por primera vez. Grito a Hermione que ahora bajaba, que quedase con Luna y buscó como loca el audorum. Cuando lo encontró, vio que el cazador no habia escrito nada desde la última vez. Y no le extrañaba. Después de haber escrito algo dentro, se vistió y bejó corriendo las escaleras, en busca de un día perfecto.

Draco Malfoy se sorprendió cuando por la mañana se despertó y al mirar su audorum negro caoba vio escrito:

"_Querido cazador: _

_Tengo que decirte que soy libre. Gracias a ti he dejado de lado los colores de mi casa y he crecido. Ya no soy esa niña que miraba embobada la figura de Harry Potter. Ya no. He aprendido que quizás, en vez de esperar a que mi príncipe azul aparezca, debo encontrarlo yo misma, una cenicienta. Esta vez lucharé por lo que quiero. Volveré al equipo de Quidditch y buscaré con más ahínco, si cabe, a aquel que me está esperando, agazapado en sus colores, carente del valor gryffindor suficiente para poder expresar que me quiere, conformándose con observarme dormida, en la enfermería, mientras con sus manos expresan sus mayores anhelos. Buscaré a aquel que siempre repasa sus pociones dos veces antes de empezarlas, y que por mí lo hizo cinco. Buscaré a aquel que desmontó cielo y tierra para poseer una luna que en un principio, no le pertenecía. Te buscaré porque sé que realmente... tu primera carta, fue para mí._

_Será la cenicienta la que caze, sólo por esta vez."_

¡¡Estamos llegando al fin!

Nah, en el próximo se resuelve todo... la verdad es que me ha venido mejor hacerlo en dos, porque se me ocurrió lo de la idea de la fiesta, para no acabar en el lago como siempre: te quiero, yo también y besos... nanay, vamos a acabarla bien. Ahora lso peazo reviews que me han animado a publicarlo hoy!

**Karlasku**: como ves... a tus ordenes estoy... ajjajajaa, dos capítulos al final. Ya ves que no he tardado mucho...gracias por leer y dejar review!

**Leodyn: **Gracias por tus ánimos... nada, ya sabes... gracias a ti que actualizo ahora con tanta rapidez... jajajajajaja. Es que me inspiras mucho... veramos a ver que pasa en los próximos..Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, gracias por todo!

**Sabrinaevans**: Nada, ya ves que Ginny lo sabe... esta vez he dejado a Draco un poco apartado, me interesaba dejar a Harry mas o menos bien... después de todo, el chico me cae bien, y si encima liga mucho... tampoco vamos a ponerlo como el malo malísimo... jajajaj. Me alegro que sigas leyendo!

**Replika**: ¿Qué tal te ha salido la selectividad? Como no se mucho de ti... no se como habrán salido los exámenes en Toledo, pero por Aragón ha habido algunos superfáciles... en fin, espero que te haya salido bien. Como ves, a mí se me han acabado las excusas así que a ti... Al final ni me dio tiempo a mandarte un review por tu ultima historia, la de Charlie. Lo haré cuando pueda, porque subo esto y me voy, que he quedado... jajjajaja. En fin, muchos besos y a disfrutar del verano! Ah, y que espero en el próximo capítulo eh? Encima de que lo he subido pronto por ti, no me defraudes! Jajajajaj. Pregunta reservada para ti... ¿¿Pongo a Snape en el próximo o no?

**osori de malfoy**: GrAcIaS Por tU CoMEnTarIO, jajajaja. Me costó mucho entenderlo entre todo mezcla de mayúsculas y minúsculas... espero que este capitulo te guste!

**Comadreja**: Draoc no se declara, Draco no se declara... por ahora. La verdad es que no tengo claro si se va a declarar o no... aunque ya has visto que Ginny más o menos se ha declarado, aunque sea para darle más confianza al chico, no? Espero tus comentarios!

**Verons:** Fiel hasta el final... jajajajja, me alegro mucho verte por aquí, si ya ves... falta poco, falta poco... pero aún queda... jajajaja. Espero que te guste! El epílogo lo haré por ti, ya que tanta ilusión... pos no voy yo a chafarla, jajajajajaja

**Kmymalfoy:** conversación de besugos la nuestra con LODE las preguntas, jejeje. En fin, tema aparte y cerrado, ya ves comoe stá quedando todo. ¿Te gusta? ¿O suicido a Draco? Jajajja, te dejo elegir!

**clau:** Bueno... frio... es que tambien tiene que ser frio, pobre de él si encima le pilla su padre... que en mi fic esta muerto. Muerto su padre, Voldemort y toda esa escoria... jajajaja. Salvo Snape, que no se is lo meteré en el próximo capítulo o no...

**yo-182:** como tardes mucho en actualizar... yo ya no lo veo hasta casi finales de verano! Es lo que tiene que si a un lao que si a otro... pero bueno, si no ya lo veré allá por finales de agosto, y así aprovecho a leer más de un capítulo... que a mi uno solo me sabe a muy poco... jajajja.

**MishaPotter**: Buenas Michelle, me alegra saber que por fin me has dejado un review, y te lo agradezco mucho. Ya sabes, lo difícil no es empezar sino continuar... sigue así! Muhas gracias por tu review, y por las veces que no has dejado pero que has leido la historia. Besos!

**JaviiLestrange**: jajajaja, que gracia me ha hecho que me llamases cariño, jajajajaja, pues nada, ya ves, deseo cumplido, aquí tienes otra parte del fic.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo a todos...! y ya sabéis... a dejar review!


	9. ¿podemos intentarlo?

Hola!

Aquí vengo con el último capítulo (sin epílogo, que eso vendrá más tarde) y aviso que hasta dentro de algún tiempo no podré subir nada, por eso de las vacaciones y los viajecitos y el quedarse sin ordenador. Por eso es que he decidido subir esto ahora, para que podáis disfrutarlo y luego al volver me encuentre un montón de maravillosos reviews ... ya sabeis, **yo trabajo por vosotrs, dadme entonces una razón por la que trabajar, mandadme reviews!**

Aclaración: Aunque nadie lo ha notado, aprovecho para decir que Harry y el resto van a sexto y Ginny a quinto, la fiesta esta organizada para los de sexto y séptimo. Harry dice que es su último año porque él no va a volver a Hogwarts al año que viene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Este traje me encanta... ¿tu crees que le gustará a Neville?

- Por favor, Luna... sólo por una vez... ¿Podrías seguir nuestros consejos? Nada de naranja chillón y nada de estampados horteras... – Sugirió Hermione, harta ya de ver desfilar a Luna con nosecuantos vestidos que más bien parecían sacados del basurero.

- Sólo el último, si no te gusta, te dejo elegirme lo que quieras.- Luna se volvió a meter al probador, dispuesta a sorprender a Hermione...porque Ginny estaba como ausente.

La joven estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la tienda de enfrente, donde vendían túnicas oficiales de Quidditch, tanto de las selecciones inglesas o europeas, como de Hogwarts. Además si también eras muy buen cliente podían arriesgarse a pedir encargos de Túnicas de selecciones de Latinoamérica, Estados Unidos o incluso Japón... Ginny había visto las de Japón una sola vez, cuando ganaron la Copa mundial de Quidditch, hace ya siete años. Iban vestidos de blanco, con grabados en dorado que mostraban al sol naciente, propio además de la bandera de Japón. Realizaron unas técnicas propias que aún se están estudiando de lo asombrosas que fueron, y ganaron la copa en una aplastante victoria contra el equipo Húngaro. Fue la primera vez que a Ginny le apasionó el Quidditch, ese que defería tanto de las prácticas que hacían los burros de sus hermanos, sin trampas, con técnicas asombrosas...

Volvió a la realidad antes de que Luna saliera del probador, antes incluso de que Hermione pudiera retirarla de la ventana para centrarse en comprar un vestido más o menos bien de precio que además pudiese utilizar para cualquier ocasión especial. Acababa de ver entrar a Draco Malfoy dentro de la tienda de enfrente, seguido de Blaise Zabini, que extrañamente estaba pálido. Se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo y meterse en esa tienda, aunque sólo fuese para ver la cara de Malfoy al verla... la cara de Draco. Suspirando, se volvió para enfrentar el último vestido que había escogido Luna, que también quería arriesgarse a salir a esa fiesta, como tantos otros alumnos de cursos más pequeños.

- ¡Dios Mio!- Dijo Hermione, que ya se había sentado de la impresión.

Luna apareció con un traje de vuelo de distintos tonos de azul, lo que contrastaba con su pelo rubio. El traje en sí era extravagante, pero lo era de tal forma que no causaba desagrado, sino asombro. Era perfecto para Luna, que esa misma tarde intentaría conquistar el corazón de su querido gryffindor... de Longbottom.

Una vez elegido el de Luna, Hermione encontró uno en tonos granates que estilizaba su figura casi en tiempo récord, pero no encontraban nada adecuado para Ginny. Buscaron en tres tiendas más, dejando detrás de ellas toda una montaña de diferentes vestidos que si no quedaban bien, que si eran muy caros, que si no combinaban con el pelo...

-¡Pareces Parkinson cuando te pones así!- Le soltó Luna después de la última tienda, mientras se sentaban a descansar en un banco – ¡¡¡A este paso, hasta los pikachus van a encontrar un vestido antes que tu!

Hermione se quedó mirando con ojos asombrados a la ravenclaw- ¿Pikachus? Eso es una invención muggle para los niños pequeños!

- No. Los pikachus son unos seres semideformes que tienen un brazo más grande que el otro... o la cabeza gigante... y nunca encuentran tropa adecuada para vestirse... por eso no se dejan ver, porque siempre están desnudos... – Hermione rodó los ojos intentando no exasperarse, cuando se percató de una pequeña tienda en la esquina de la plaza donde estaban, y parecía que vendía ropa.

Cogió con una mano a la pelirroja y confiando en que la rubia la seguiría se encaminó hacia la tienda. Media hora después salían las tres discutiendo, pero con una bolsa más.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un chico de último curso avisó a todo el mundo que las puertas de Hogwarts se cerrarían diez minutos más tarde de lo normal, permaneciendo abiertas hasta las 12:10 AM y que se volverían a abrir a las 8:00 AM. La gran sala que habían alquilado tenía también habitaciones individuales o dobles que se alquilaban a bajo precio, si alguien se cansaba demasiado. Tendrían que volver antes del comienzo de ronda de los profesores, a las 8:15. El resto de alumnos cubrirían a los que se iban a escapar, a pesar de que la mayoría sospechaba que Dumbledore lo sabía (nota: en mi fic están todos vivos, felices y voldemort por ahí sufriendo, solo, desamparado y con una rata por única compañía) y que había relajado las guardias para hacérselo más fácil.

Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron abandonando Hogwarts por grupos de 20, generalmente en parejas, y seguidos por los prefectos, incluso los más quisquillosos. En uno de los grupos finales se encontraban todos los chicos y chicas de sexto, Ginny y Luna. Ron iba pegado a Hermione, disfrutando de su presencia como sólo un enamorado lo haría. Su hermana sonrió. Detrás, cerrando el grupo, iban Harry y Seamus, que no habían llevado pareja porque consideraban que en la fiesta encontrarían las suyas. Muchos iban solteros o en grupos, porque no se requerían parejas para el baile. Era una fiesta libre.

Traspasaron las puestas del castillo y cogieron unos carruajes que había allí esperándolos. Definitivamente, Dumbledore lo sabía y quería apoyarles... sin que se enterase McGonnagal, por supuesto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La sala era muy amplia y estaba decorada con sedas que colgaban del techo, dándole un aspecto como de tienda medieval. La música comenzó a sonar y Ginny pronto se encontró sola, observando feliz como Harry estaba bailando con una ravenclaw, su hermano se había atrevido a pedirle a Hermione un baile y le estaba hablando al oído...y Luna arrastraba a Neville hacia la zona más oscura de la sala, con la esperanza de poder declararse al fin.

Ginny comenzó a buscar a su cazador, porque sabía que había venido. No tardó mucho en encontrar a un pelirrubio hablando alegremente con Zabinni y observando como los demás bailaban. No parecía buscar a nadie ni interesarse por nadie en especial... La joven sonrió pensando que él no sabía que su cenicienta estaba aquí, dispuesta a atraparle como fuese.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Sabes que te apoyo, Draco, pero lo que vas a hacer me parece una auténtica locura..

- Blaise, que te hayas tomado la libertad de hacerme beber vitaserum sólo para saber lo que me estaba pasando no significa que te pida opinión sobre el asunto.- La voz cortante de Draco no parecía pegar son su rostro del momento, como si él y Blaise estuvieran hablando de cosas graciosas o anécdotas divertidas... después de todo, lo que vale siempre es la apariencia. – No sé cómo me las apañaré con la Weasley pero quiero saber por qué le ha dado por invertir los roles... y por si realmente sabe quién soy yo.

- Deberías relajarte, voy a pedir algo a la barra, quizás algo fuerte te siente bien.

El joven slytherin se quedó observando a la gente bailar, mientras pensaba en su pelirroja y en su nuevo regalo. La conocía tanto que había podido asegurar que pensaba dejar el Quidditch para no obligar a sus padres a comprarle toda una indumentaria nueva. Se quedó mirando a Potter, enfrascado en la boca de una cualquiera y se preguntó, como tantas otras veces, qué tenía él de especial que pudiera hacer sonrojar a Ginny. ¿Una cicatriz en la frente? ¿Un pasado terrible? ¿una capacidad increíble para hacer derretir a una mujer?. Sintió como se obstaculizaba su visión del "héroe del mundo mágico". Alguien le había tapado los ojos y se había acercado a él. Su corazón empezó a latir con el nerviosismo de desconocer al causante y con la inquietud se saber si era "ella".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco no parecía reaccionar. Su cuerpo no se había movido ni un milímetro de la postura que tenía antes, mientras observaba a Harry. La joven sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero le extrañaba su inexistente reacción. Con sus manos aún en sus ojos, se acercó aún más a él y apoyó su cabeza contra su espalda, respirando ese aroma tan inconfundible suyo. Mientras se deleitaba en la nueva situación, ella siendo la desconocida, y él el acorralado, oyó que el joven preguntaba por su identidad. Un ¿Quién eres? Que sonó entre molesto, un tanto esperanzado y sobretodo, curioso.

Seguro que pensaba que era alguna de las chicas que siempre estaban detrás de el, buscando fama, joyas o simplemente, una noche con un atractivo aristócrata. Seguro que pensaba que hasta podría ser Pansy Parkinson. Sonriendo, retiró su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha intentaba abarcar ambos ojos, colocándose en la posición perfecta para que si intentase mirar hacia los lados, no la viera. Con la mano que tenía libre comenzó a hacerle las mismas caricias que recibió en la enfermería, por el cuello, por la oreja, perdiéndose por el pelo y llegando hasta el cuello de la camisa... Ginny realmente no sabía si le estaba explicando todo lo que él le hizo sentir aquel día, y dudosa, comenzó a dibujar letras en la mejilla del joven, parándose cada vez que las terminaba, con la esperanza de que el otro se diese cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo, porque no deseaba romper su silencio, un silencio entre los dos que en realidad, no existía, pues la música de moda estaba sonando por todo el local, emborrachando de sonido a todo aquel que quisiera hablar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sintió como la desconocida le acariciaba el cuello. A punto estuvo de apartarse bruscamente y mandarla a paseo con unas frías palabras, dignas de un Slytherin como el era, cuando se dio cuenta que eran especiales. Describían una serie de surcos que el ya había dibujado, repetían unos bocetos que el se había encargado ya de diseñar. Estaban repitiendo su obra, estaban copiando, y así como copiaban las líneas, también los sentimientos... solo que no esperaban. La mano temblaba al realizar las caricias, temerosa quizás de no ser reconocida. Pasó al pelo perdiéndose entre las hebras rubias y Draco suspiró imperceptiblemente. Su cabeza siempre había sido su punto débil. Su cabeza y su pelo. Le encantaba que le masajeasen la cabeza, que las manos se perdieran entre su pelo y no supieran como salir de el... pero más le encantaba saber quién era la que en ese momento, estaba en su punto débil. La pelirroja de sus sueños. Se sorprendio cuando la mano voló hacia su mejilla y escribió lentamente la palabra "cazador", repitiéndola varias veces, como si él no supiera leer en esa clase de lenguaje. La palabra cambió y fue sustituida por su nombre, el de Draco. La pequeña Weasley había adivinado quién era, y no le había rechazado. No le importaba que fuese un Malfoy, que fuese un Slytherin, que insultase a su familia, que la martirizase cada día diciéndole una vez más que Potter no la veía... Estaba allí, por él.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Su corazón se desbocó cuando el joven retiró su mano de los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Estaban en unos escalones, con lo que quedaron a la misma altura, mirándose a los ojos, sin pronunciar palabra. Juntos, casi pegados, ella con un vestido negro de rebajas y el con un armani de primera calidad. Ginny no pudo evitar preguntarse si las cosas saldrían bien. Si él sería capaz de adaptarse a su familia, o si en la guerra estarían destinados a matarse...

Miró en esos ojos grises, asombrados, felices, y se acercó a su oído, dispuesta a no dar un paso en falso, a no dejarse arrastrar.

- ¿Crees que esto podría funcionar?

La voz de Draco susurró en su oído:

- Sólo si tú estas dispuesta a luchar a mi lado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Blaise Zabinni volvía de comprar unas bebidas en la barra. Era lo que menos le gustaba de este sitio, que las bebidas sin alcohol eran gratis, pero si las querías con, ya había que pagar. Cuando divisó a su compañero, se sorprendió de encontrarlo con un pelirroja abrazado, hablando en susurros, comenzando a dar los primeros pasos juntos... Puso su mejor mueca de disgusto ante lo que el consideraba "demasiado meloso" y se dispuso a ayudar a su amigo... después de todo, iban a estar ambos en el mismo bando...

Ron y Hermione hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia cuando el joven Slytherin se presentó. Les saludó amablemente y comenzó con ellos una "civilizada conversación" que más tarde consideraría bastante productiva. En poco tiempo, consiguió la aceptación de Granger y que su novio le soportara sin hacer muchos reproches, y después de despedirse para dejarles hacer "cosas de novios" se volvió a mirar el sitio donde antes estaba su mejor amigo. Había desaparecido. Sonrió, bebió un trago de su bebida (la otra se la había regalado al Weasley como una señal de paz, bajo la atenta mirada de Granger, que casi le hace probarla y todo...¡¡ni que la hubiese envenenado!) y se perdió pro la fiesta, buscando alguna pareja con al que pasar el resto de la noche...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sintió como se acercaba a sus labios, como se paraba sólo a unos centímetros, dándole la oportunidad de retroceder... o de avanzar a completar el beso. Ginny se deleitó un momento en la situación, en los brazos de Draco rodeando su cintura, en los suyos acariciando el pelo del rubio, en los pies de puntillas que había puesto él para poder acercarse a su boca, evitando asi la distancia de las escaleras... y lo besó. Lo besó como deseaba desde hace tiempo poder besar a alguien, demostrando todo aquello que llevaba dentro... todo aquel tiempo de niña esperando a ser mujer. Estuvieron un rato asi, entre besos y caricias, cuando Ginny se dio cuenta, que quizás tendrían que hablar más de su futuro... y de su relación. Con una sonrisa, le preguntó si podrían hablar en un sitio más tranquilo y desaparecieron, sin que nadie en la fiesta notara que lo hacían juntos. El cazador y su luna inalcanzable.

¿¿Qué os ha parecido? Tenía la mitad del capítulo hecho antes de irme de vacaciones, hace por lo menos... dos semanas, pero como no quería colgarlo incompleto, he preferido que esperarais un poco bastante mas, jajajajaja. Lo he hecho así porque como va a haber un epílogo, pues para dejarlo más bonito, más al aire, a vuestra imaginación... para las romanticas melosas, que se pasaron toda la noche mirando las estrellas juntos y hablando de su futuro, para las que no viven sin sexo, que estuvieron ajetreados toda la santa noche (¿Draco llevaría condones?), para las que se conforman con esto, pues que desaparecieron, para las fans de Harry, que el chaval no se quedo solo, para las de Blaise, otro que tampoco se quedo solo (y no fue porque se arrejuntara con Harry, no...), para las de Ron y Hermione, que se lo pasaron genial, para las de Luna y Neville...¿¿Podríais escribir sobre ellos no? ¡¡Que yo nunca encuentro anda de esta pareja!

Ahora, los 18 peazos reviews que se merecen su respuesta: Ya sabeis, vuestros reviews son mi paga! Haced que tenga el aguinaldo! Jajajajaja

**Verons**: Na, Ron se aguanta, que estoy harta de verlo por todos los fics viviendo encima de su hermanita... ¡¡Que para algo tiene pareja! Además, si no, lo hubiese hecho un poco más maduro... un QUEEE y punto... pero vamos, tendrás que esperar al epílogo, ajaajajjajaja. Gracias por tu review!

**Japi**: ¿Tu nick viene de la versión españolizada de Happy? Si es que el spaninglish funciona! Jajajaja Aquí tienes tu continuación, Gracias por tu review!

**Rociradclife**: Hum... juraría que ese es el apellido del actor de Harry... pobrecito, en este fic la verdad es que Harry no aparece mucho... aunque se piensa mucho en el, ajjajaja. Sigue leyendo, y espero verte en el epílogo!

**MartaHanazawa**: RUI ES MIOOOOOO, MIOOOOOO Y SOLO MIOOOOO, no tienes derecho a quedarte con el... bueno, si, que es un soseras, to pa ti, ya me quedo yo con... con... CON SNAPE! Ahí va, lo quería meter en este capítulo y no me ha cabido...joup... en fin, ya lo metere en el epílogo, a ver si ahí encaja, jajajajjajajajajaja.

Gracias MILLONES por tu review!

**Cumilovegood**: Si te gusta Luna... ¿¿no te parece que hace buena pareja con Neville? Enga, es como con Harry pero menos famoso, mas cariñoso, mas humano... ¿¿Te animas a hacer un fic de ellos? ¿¿no? ¬¬ bueno, al menos tenía que intentarlo... me alegro de que te guste mi fic, sigue leyendo, y no olvides mi paga mensual! (aunque a mi me sentaría mejor un fic de estos dos, pero si no puede ser... no puede ser, jajajaja)

**Luly Malfoy**: Anda, y apareces ahora! Bueno, siempre es mejor tarde que nunca, y te agradezco que te leas mi fic desde el principio, yo tambien lo suelo hacer con mucha gente... en fin, Gracias por tu review!

**Leodyn:** ¿¿A que tu si me darás un aguinaldo? ¿A que siiiiii? Ajajajjajajaja. Por cierto, hace poco estuve por Cataluña, mas exacto por Barcelona (tuve que ir a dejar a mi amigo Eslovaco, y además estuvimos por allí viendo la ciudad dos dias... jajajaja) ¿Tu de donde eres?. Lios, lios... pues no, tampoco quería liar más la cosa. Al principio quería dejarlo solo en ocho capítulos (mi numero favorito es el ocho) pero no se puede hacer na, entre que siempre escribo poco y luego que no me gusta marear la perdiz (acaba vomitando, de tanto mareo la pobre)... y epílogo, pues si, va a haber, porque si no a buenas horas hubiese dejado el capítulo así de "colgado", pero oye, hecho al gusto de la gente, hasta con sección de "imagínense ustedes que pasara..." Gracias por tu review, nos vemos!

**Comadreja**: Hombre, tampoco es que se haya dedicado a cazar ahí... enga lanzo la cuerda y ya veras... pero bueno, me ha salido así, y asi se queda... jajajaa, te ha gustado? Espero verte por el epílogo, Gracias por tu review!

**Replika:** OO TU TE HAS VISTO QUE PEAZO REVIEW? Si hasta parece uno mio! Nah, a mi a selectividad me fue genial, y no me puedo ir a quejar al de inglés ni al de ninguno... yo estoy encantada de dejar atrás la geografía y las mates, por fin! Mentira cochina, que en mi carrera creo que además me tocan ambas... si es que lo mio es mala suerte. Por cierto, si ves que no te he mandado ningún review ni na, es que no he mirado ningún fanfic casi, lo principal era acabar el mío, además ¬¬ si lo llego a saber, me quedo calladita con eso de que no te había mandado reviews, y quedaba mejor... oye... pues no lo había pensado...nada, nada, borrón y cuenta nueva, ajjajajajajjaja. Suelo escribir reviews largos cuando me apetece, pero si estas enfadada conmigo... no se no se ¬¬... a lo mejor si se te pasa el enfado... jajajajajajaa.. Ahora me toca a mi: Si has tardado en leerlo cinco minutos... ES QUE LEES MUY RAPIDO, Y NO SOY YO LA QE LOS HACE CORTOS! Jajjajajaja, no, es cierto, los hago cortos, pero nucna has oído "si lo bueno es breve, dos veces bueno?". De todas formas, este es un poquitiiiito mas largo, Seis páginas a word, oye, ya es mucho.... Snape no me ha cabido en este, pero a ver si hay suerte y lo meto en el epílogo, a ver si lo puedo meter...y cabe, que aunque no este gordo... cuesta meterlo, eh?. El fic de unten dem regen era una traducción del de Bajo la lluvia, asi que con que te leas ese vas que chutas... aunque yo te aconsejaría el de los nuevos merodeadores, por eso de que aparece Snape un poco más... si es que lo dicho, no cabe! ¿A que no habías recibido una respuesta tan grande? Jaajajajaja, te espero en el epílogo! Gracias por tu peazo review!

**Sabrinaevans**: Ya ves, lo estoy continuando, y espero que te guste. Muchos besos y hasta el próximo! Gracias por tu review!

**Clau:** ¿No habrás acabado en el hospital por lo del paro cardíaco? Tampoco quiero matar a nadie, por favor... jajaja, en fin, cuida tu salud y gracias por el review! Sigue leyendo!

**Osori de Malfoy**: jajaja, gracias por cambiar lo de las letras.. y me alegro mucho de tener lectores de Veracruz. Gracias por tu review!

**Claudia de Malfoy**: Ala si cundis los de Malfoys! Intento que los capitulos sean largos, en serio, pero... salen así. En fin gracias por tu review!

**Muralasa:** Tu nick me suena como del rey león, jajaja, por lo de Mufasa... en fin, jo, que piropos, aunque no creo que pienses lo mismo de las otras historias que escribo, jajajaja, en fin, me estoy esforzando en esta todo lo que puedo, porque ya que veo que gusta.. na, espero encontrarte en el epílogo, que aunque te hayas incorporado al fic tarde (o no hayas querido mandar review antes), siempre hay que estar en el gran final... jajajaja. gracias por tu maravilloso review!

**Kmymalfoy**: Bueno, i lo se, he tardado un poquito, peor aquí tienes lo que estabas esperando... espero que te guste! gracias por el review!

**JM10**: Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, para uqe veas que mal mal no te dejo... solo un poco con las ganas de mas jajajaja. Espero de corazón que te guste, sigue leyendo! Y gracias por tu review!

**Javiilestrange**: Uy que gustos mas raros... con los Lestrange... jajajajaja, en fin, espero que este capítulo lo disfrutes, y gracias por el review!

**Mikitoo**: Suena a nombre japones... jajajaj, bueno, en realidad, al tipico chiste de "nikito... ni pon" jajaj, lo siento, lo se, estoy como una cabra, pero no puedo evitarlo... en fin, espero que te guste este capítulo, y te espero en el epílogo, gracias por el review!

**Y tu, que no dejas un review! Que el proximo es ya el último! Anda, atrevete!**


	10. Belvedere

Hacía ya tiempo que estaba trabajando en San Mungo. Gracias a una recomendación de su padre, que había sido ascendido después de la Última Batalla, había podido obtener sin demasiados problemas el cargo de sanadora jefe en la planta infantil... y ahí se encontraba ahora, rellenando unos informes de alta de unas niñas que habían cogido la varita de su padre y habían intentado transformar a su perro en un juguete... lo que había tenido como resultado un medio perro y tres medio niñas que ladraban sin parar...

La joven Virginia Malfoy se ajustó la bata blanca, que tanto le recordaban a los famosos médicos de los que hablaba su cuñada Hermione, Ministra de Magia, y se dispuso a seguir atendiendo pacientes en su turno de tarde. Al principio había sido horriblemente agotador, tanto que Draco le había insinuado que con sus ganancias como empresario tanto en el mundo muggle como mágico, no necesitaba un trabajo así, pero como a poco se fue acostumbrando, gracias en gran medida a Neville, médico de la sección de curación tradicional que últimamente la visitaba con más frecuencia para informarse acerca de los nuevos remedios para su hijo, Mark, que padecía numerosas alergias. Neville se había casado con Luna en una discreta boda a la orilla del río Congo, quien sabe por qué tradiciones de los antiguos magos africanos de por allí. Luna se pasaba el día haciendo de secretaria de Hermione, quien no se fiaba mucho de los políticos que confabulaban contra ella diciendo que era "una de las manos derechas" del gran auror Harry Potter. La Ministra de Magia aparecía todos los veranos en portada pasando sus vacaciones por diversas ciudades del mundo y en la Madriguera, con toda la familia. Estaba casada con Ron, ahora convertido en uno de los gerentes de la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos, y tenían sólo dos retoños... por ahora.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos inmaculados, no pudo evitar acordarse de la suerte de su ahora gran amigo Harry. El joven Potter había sido asignado a una misión de urgencia en un país islamista, debido a las tensiones que se estaban acumulando en ambos países en la sociedad muggle, y sólo su presencia podía garantizar el mantenimiento de la paz. Allí se encontró a Catherine, enviada especial de Alemania, y congenió enseguida con ella... ¿¿quién diría que la joven mujer acabaría atrapando en sus redes al héroe que venció? Desde luego, Ginny estaba feliz por ellos: ahora tenía a tres sobrinos mas ... James, Lilian y Sirius Potter...

No pudo evitar sonreir al acordarse de las trastadas de James, junto con Will, el hijo de Ron y Hermione, y sus dos hijos mellizos: Arthur y Alexander Malfoy. Arthur era pelirrojo y Alexander rubio. Ambos tenían los ojos de su padre, y un carácter completamente diferente... lo que llevaba siempre a discusiones y peleas en casa... aunque Ginny sabía que en el fondo se querían...

- Tierra llamando a Ginny!- Gritó por tercera vez Neville

- Oh, lo siento Neville, no te he oído, estaba pensando en otras cosas, dime- Sonrió la joven afablemente.

- ¿Hoy no es tu aniversario? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ginny no pudo evitar un suspiro de frustración. En el fondo, eso se preguntaba ella. Por la mañana había decidido pedir un día de descanso, para pasarlo junto a su marido y sus hijos, para darles además una muy buena noticia... pero Draco ya había desaparecido rumbo al trabajo, al parecer, y sus hijos habían escogido ese día para ir a pasear juntos a caballo y no regresar hasta la hora de la cena... ¿Cómo se habían olvidado de su día? El aniversario siempre había sido un día familiar lleno de juegos y de actividades. Parque de atracciones, restaurantes de lujo, paseos por lugares insólitos... ¡¡¡y este año, se habían olvidado por completo!

- Al parecer, mis hijos y mi marido se han olvidado por completo y me han abandonado a mi suerte.- No pudo evitar un deje entre dramático y divertido, mirando siempre la situación por el lado positivo, como era ella. – Así que he decidido que un montón de niños con indigestión y una avalancha de padres histéricos serán mi única compañía este día.- Acompañó la frase con una sonrisa y un guiño de complicidad que resaltaba que en el fondo, no lo pagaría con sus pacientes, sino con su marido, cuando volviese a casa.

- Así me gusta pelirroja, sobre todo buen humor. Yo te voy dejando que tengo mucho trabajo. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Ginny se despidió de él también y se dispuso a atender a un nuevo paciente: un niño al que no dejaban de salirle humos por las orejas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Molly miraba nerviosa el llavero que tenía entre las manos. Era una pequeña bola del mundo, en diferentes tonos de color marrón. Sin poder evitarlo miró el reloj y calculó mentalmente cuanto tardaría Arthur en volver del trabajo. Esta noche iba a ser una noche diferente, y desde luego, no quería olvidarse a su marido en la ahora vacía casa. Sin poder evitarlo paseó varias veces por la casa con el llavero en la mano. Finalmente lo dejó en la mesa y se dispuso a limpiar las ventanas... claro, que con ese vestido se le haría mucho más difícil...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fleur Weasley revisó por última vez el lugar. Todo estaba en su sitio, y desde luego, todo iba a ser perfecto esa noche. Tenía desde los antifaces hasta los hechizos más simples de brillo, luz y color. La idea de su único cuñado desde luego había sido buena... sonriendo, abrió su bolso de fiesta y comprobó pro última vez como un objeto redondo le tocaba los dedos: siempre le habían encantado las bolas del mundo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de más de cuatro horas de trabajo, Ginny Malfoy se disponía a cerrar su sección archivando toda la información de los últimos pacientes. Distraída, miró la hora y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Draco no aparecía. En el fondo, sospechaba que había preparado una sorpresa para ella, pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, mas se entristecía al pensar que realmente habían olvidado este día. Qué él no vendría a buscarla, que no la abrazaría. Que sólo se tumbaría en el sofá como venía haciendo la última semana y le diría que estaba demasiado cansado, que tenía problemas en la empresa y que los tratos que cerraba eran muy importantes como para dejarlos pasar... En su amargura, hasta le dio pro pensar que se veía con otra, mientras ella se pasaba las mañanas y las tardes libres preguntando por qué no aparecía. Sólo había sido en la última semana, pero... todo podía ser.

Unos golpes en la puerta la bajaron de sus pensamientos y murmuró un adelante un tanto desganado. Se encontró con dos chicos pequeños con el pelo rosa y la piel escamosa, luchando por no llorar con la situación. En un destello fugaz no pudo evitar acordarse de sus hijos, y le dolió que hubiesen preferido a unos caballos por ella. Quizás se estaban convirtiendo en su padre.

- A ver, jovencitos, ¿Cómo os llamáis? ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

Los chicos tardaron un poco en responder, y cuando lo hicieron, una voz un tanto monstruosa le contestó, oída como en estéreo. Hablaban a la vez. Uno de ellos se calló para que el otro pudiera explicarse. Ginny no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus hijos alguna vez podrían callarse para escuchar al otro... a veces parecían tan... Malfoys...

- Fue un accidente. Nos salió mal, debimos pasarnos con los ingredientes... no queremos que nuestros padres se enteren, ayúdenos...

Ginny entendió a la perfección. Se había puesto de moda una poción de sus hermanos que transformaba el aspecto durante diez minutos, para que parecieras un monstruo. Le habían llegado casos de niños que no podían volver a su estado normal, o que se le quedaban manchas verdes... pero... ¿¿Pelo rosa?

- Mezclasteis la poción monstruosa con algo, verdad?- Sin esperar a una contestación, buscó unas pociones que guardaba en sus estantería y se las entregó a los dos niños, que la bebieron sin rechistar. – No volváis a comer grageas Bertie Bott y la poción juntas, no son buena combinaci...

Se paró en medio de la frase cuando descubrió a dos niños de la misma estatura, con la misma complexión, los mismos ojos y la misma expresión mirándola fijamente. El pelirrojo, conocido como Arthur, comenzó a reírse sin poder parar. Alexander, o Lex, como prefería que le llamasen después de haberse visto la película de Superman, abrazó a su madre diciendo que todo era una broma. Ginny se encontró con que sus hijos le habían gastado una pequeña broma.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí, pillines?- Dijo mientras hacía cosquillas a Lex, en una forma cariñosa de castigarlo.- ¿No sabéis que no podéis viajar solos por la red Flú?

- Bueno...- Empezó a explicar Arthur.- Digamos... que... uf... como explicarlo... em... ¡¡Nos aburríamos en casa!

- Y decidimos venir a visitarte... ilegalmente.- puntualizó Lex, sentado sobre la camilla.- Además, somos mensajeros.

- ¿Mensajeros? Preguntó Ginny, divertida. ¿De quién?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando uno de sus hijos le dejó un sobre un tanto abultado en la mesa. Ambos sonrieron y desaparecieron por la puerta, diciendo que si los necesitaba, estaban con el tío Neville, al que se habían encontrado ya antes.

Ginny se encontró con un sobre cerrado. Con curiosidad y algo de miedo (pues sus hijos habían aprendido mucho de sus tíos, la verdad) lo abrió, para encontrarse con un llavero del planeta Tierra en tonos amarronados y una carta de un papel que al tacto resultaba recio, pero sin dejar de ser muggle. Era el típico que le gustaba usar a Draco, siempre deseando lo mejor. Con ansias, comenzó a leerlo.

_Cenicienta._

Durante todos estos años, has estado aquí, a mi lado. Luchando conmigo mientras defendía mi inocencia. Amándome en esas noches frías donde el dolor y la amargura podían conmigo. Iluminándome, como el primer día. Agradezco cada día al destino que impidió que una de mis cartas se quemara llegando hasta ti. No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Cenicienta, cuando te despiertas y con tu luz arrasas toda la oscuridad que pudiera quedar agonizante por los rincones. Fuiste valiente, Cenicienta, de despojarte de tus colores, de quitarte los zapatos de esparto y abandonar todos tus sueños de niña para vestirte un día como princesa, y venir en mi busca. Desde entonces, amada Cenicienta, no ha pasado un día en el que no tuvieras a tu cazador dispuesto a todo por ti. Y un día como hoy, hace ya algunos años, convertiste en príncipe dichoso a ese cazador de sueños no tan imposibles. Hoy se celebra ese mismo baile en tu honor... ¿te lo vas a perder, pequeña princesa?

_Coge nuestro mundo y pronuncia Belvedere. Coge nuestro mundo y vuelve a mí una vez más. _

_Vuelve a ser Virginia Weasley, Cenicienta._

Ginny cogió con cariño el llavero, sabiendo que sus hijos estarían bien con Neville. Necesitaba a Draco, por esta vez, a solas.

Pronunció belvedere y el traslador se activó, llevándola hacia un lugar de cuento.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se encontró en una sala de baile inmensa, decorada con lámparas colgantes dignas de reyes y estatuas de mármol y dorado. En medio de la sala, estaba esperando un joven rubio, vestido con traje antiguo y un antifaz que le tapaba parte del rostro y que resaltaba sus ojos, llenos de amor. Se acercó a él sin pronunciar palabra y no pudo evitar acordarse de lo semejante y a la vez distinto que era del baile de Hogwarts...

Estuvieron bailando juntos, sin música, como si la música sonara directamente de sus corazones, y cuando pararon, su marido le susurró al oído:

- Es hora de que veas la otra cara de la sorpresa... Belvedere.

Sin esperarlo, toda su familia y amigos cercanos apareció, llevando con ellos trajes de época y en sus manos el mismo llavero que había llevado ella. Sonriendo como nunca, abrazó a su marido y fue a saludar a toda la familia, desde la pequeña Molí Ann, hija de Fleur, que apenas tenía un año hasta Blaise, que había venido solo. Guiñó el ojo a sus hijos, vestidos con trajes de pequeños principitos y volvió hasta Draco. Observó como su familia comía y se divertía bailando, mientras los más pequeños jugaban a ser condes y princesas... Con una sonrisa radiante, se volvió hacia su marido dispuesta a devolverle la pelota.

No eres el único con sorpresa, cariño... vuelves a ser papa.

Quizás en esa noche, no hubo pareja más feliz que el cazador y su cenicienta.

GDGDGDGD GDGDGDGD **ENDE **GDGDGDGD GDGDGDGD

Bueno... hasta aquí ha llegado la historia... creo que el epílogo es más largo que un capítulo normal. Espero que os haya gustado y que continuéis leyendo mis otras historias, ademas de que empiezo a pensar en hacer otras nuevas...

Que la Fuerza os acompañe! Jajajajja

Ahora, los peazo reviews **No os olvidéis contarme si os ha gustado o no el final! Mandadme comentarios!**

JM10: Gracias por haber leído hasta el final y haberme dejado review. Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado!

RociRadcliffe: Gracias por estar ahí y haber leído la historia, espero que continúes con las demás... gracias por tu review!

Claudia-de-malfoy: Me alegro que hayas llegado hasta aquí... es una pena que ya se haya acabado, en fin, gracias por haberme dejado un comentario!

Mikito: Salen chinos? No había probado eso de gooogle. En fin, ni kito ni pon, espero verte algún dia por algún otro fic mío, mientras tanto, no olvidaré lo de los chinitos. Gracias por dejarme un comentario!

Comadreja: Bueno, fiel al fic por lo que veo... gracias enormes por haberme acompañado durante el fic, me has animado mucho y espero que el final te guste. Gracias por tu review!

Silginny: Espero que la actualización te haya gustado, porque es ya la última... en fin, me da pena despedirme... gracias por haber estado ahí!

Clau: Espero realmente verte por algún otro fic mio eh? No te me pierdas! Jajajaja. Me has animado mucho durante el transcurso del fic y te lo agradezco de veras, espero que el epílogo te haya compensado. Gracias por tu review!

Natalia: Aquí tienes el final, terminado. Es el primeo largo que termino, a ver si consigo hacerlo con todos... jajajajajja. Gracias por tu comentario!

Japi: Vaya nombre mas raro, Javiera! En fin, pues espero seguir viéndote por alguno de mis fics, Japi, y espero que este final te haya gustad mucho. Gracias pro tu review!

Leodyn: Ginny llevaba condones, sip, porque a Draco se le habían olvidado... tampoco es que pensara usarlos si no tenía a Ginny al lado, ¿no? Me gustó mucho tu review, y espero verte realmente en otro de mis fics, no me abandones, vale? Jajajajajaj. Espero que te haya gustado este final final. Ya sabes, después una noche bien merecida de... enredos de sabanas...jajjajaja. gracias por todo!

Lole.SkuAAA: Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este final te haya gustado tanto como el fic. Gracias por tu review!

Kmymalfoy: Gracias por tu review. Me alegro mucho haberte tenido como lectora, y espero verte algún día por algún otro fic. Nos vemos!

Y AHORA SI, ESTO SE ACABO!

**Si quereis poneros en contacto conmigo, no dudéis en escribirme un mail. **

**Os espero en la próxima aventura!**


End file.
